Till Death Does Us Part Chapter IV
by writestories315
Summary: This is the fourth and last chapter of the …Till Death Does Us Part Series. When great minds think alike and To Be Or Not To Be is no longer the question…
1. Part 1

Michi - It's hard to believe.

Carol - What?

Michi - That we finished it.

Carol - Yeah.

Michi – It has been a strange trip.

Carol - It has.

Michi - We should probably get to the FF soon.

Carol - Which one is it again?

Michi - TDDUP.

Carol - The Donald Duck Unquackalbe Predicament. I didn't think we were done with that one.

Michi – No, the other TDDUP.

Carol - The Dynamic Duo and Universal Parking.

Michi - Don't make me hit you.

Carol - The Desperate Drivers Usersguide to Potholes

Michi – Gum! Get me the bat!

Carol - (Smirks) If you give me some time I can come up with some for TTEOAS.

Michi - (To readers) Enjoy the following note. While Gum and I hurt her.

Carol - The Devil's Dark and Ugly Potholder.

Michi - Batter up.

* * *

Title – ...Till Death Does Us Part – Chapter IV (The Conclusion)

Authors' Names - Carol and Michi or Michi and Carol

Rating – GS/IM15 (More information: Michi's web site)

Paring – Harmand Mac

Spoilers – …Till Death Does Us Part – Chapter I, II & III. The Series started in Season 9, when Harm was still working for the CIA. Everything after that never happened in our JAG world. Mattie doesn't exist in our JAG world as well.

Disclaimer – JAG belongs to DPB, CBS, and Paramount.

Summary- This is the fourth and last chapter of the …Till Death Does Us Part Series. When great minds think alike and To Be Or Not To Be is no longer the question…

Authors Notes-

1. "It's done. This is the last chapter of our first series, and I'm saying goodbye to it with a laughing and a crying eye. It was a heck of experience and I've learned a lot through these months. Thanks to all the JAG FF readers for their support, patience, and enthusiasm. In addition, thanks to my co-partner and friend Carol. You rock, girl!" – Michi

2. "I just keep going back to the e-mail I sent Michi with the very first part of TDDUP with a note saying 'wouldn't this be funny' and 400 pages later we finally have the end of our story. It's bitter-sweet. I'm watching something that was such an integral part of my life leave. Something that brought many things into my life, when I was losing so much. The readers have been the best through parts of this story, thank you for being here. But this would have been nothing without the wonder and kind Michi. Girl, I don't know what I would have done without you in this and in everything else. Thank you so much for being there. You are the best. - Carol"

3. A special thanks goes to our beta-reader Vered. Thanks, girl! You rock!

4. We used AP (Author Privilege) a few times in this chapter.

5. Need to refresh your memory? The first three parts are among others at Carol's website and at Michi's website.

6.Feedback is always welcome.

7. We do not own JAG. But if DPB wants to give JAG to us, we'll take it and have some playing with all the characters. ("I wonder how flexible the new guy is?"- Carol "You're sick and twisted." – Michi "What? We didn't say how we were going to play with them."- Carol)

* * *

Michi – (drops the bat) Now what does TDDUP mean?

Carol - Thesauruses of Dastardly Deeds and Unexpected People.

Gum – I say we hit her harder. I know Shoe will help.

Michi – The last time Shoe helped her, she got an evil idea.

Gum – It was a good idea though.

Michi – Whose side are you on?

Gum – The left side. See you're left hand is next to me, therefore I'm on the left. See Shoe standing on your right.

Shoe – (waves) Hi.

Michi – I need some chocolate. (drops the bat and walks away)

Carol – Tremors! Doodle Ducky's Unexperiment Potion.

Gum and Shoe – (drum roll) And on to the FF! Happy reading.

* * *

...Till Death Does Us Part Chapter IV (The Conclusion) – Part 1/12

* * *

**Monday August 22**

**JAG HQ**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

**7:57 AM**

Harm looked over at Mac. "You okay?"

Mac gave him a nervous grin. "I'm just worried about what's going to happen."

"Everything is going to be fine," Harm told her calmly.

"I know. I'm just worried that…"

They stepped into the elevator before the doors shut. Harm grasped one of Mac's hands into his and gave her a gentle squeeze. "Don't be. AJ's going to figure something out. Even if it involves shipping me or you somewhere."

"I don't want you or me to go anywhere," Mac said with a little frightened tone in her voice.

"I know and I don't want that either. But if I have to leave JAG, I will. Our marriage and family mean more to me than my job and I know you feel the same way."

Mac leaned over and gave Harm a kiss on the cheek. Harm chuckled when she then wiped the lipstick off of his face. "Yes, I do. I love you," Mac whispered.

"I love you, too." Harm leaned over and kissed her lips softly. "And besides, when AJ rips into us, I'll just think about my happy place."

"Your happy place?"

"Yeah, but I can't decide which one is happier. Yesterday afternoon on the couch or this morning in the shower?"

Mac started to blush and stared directly at him. "I'm kind of partial to last night." Harm flashed her a sexy grin before the doors opened.

"That smile can get us in trouble," Mac told him and tried to have a stern look on her face.

"I know." Harm sobered up and put on a straight face as they walked down the hall to the bullpen.

Harm held the door open for Mac when Coates walked past the door and saw them. "Good morning, Ma'am, Sir. The Admiral said to go straight in."

Mac and Harm exchanged an uneasy glance. "Thank you, Jennifer." Mac smiled. "Could you please place these in our offices?"

Coates nodded her head and took their covers and briefcases. She walked to their offices as Harm and Mac went towards AJ's office.

AJ looked through his doorway to see the couple preparing to walk in. "Enter and close the hatch."

They entered and stood at attention in front of AJ's desk. AJ looked at them. He'd spent the entire weekend trying to figure this one out. He was glad when Mac told him on the phone about their decision to stay married, but it did put him into a minor predicament. "Have you two told anyone yet?"

"No, Sir," they both responded.

"I'm the only one who knows?" AJ asked.

"You and our lawyers, Sir," Harm said.

"Sit down," AJ commanded. "Do you two have any idea what kind of place you've put me into?" Before they could answer he continued. "You two are damn lucky I had a very interesting phone call last night."

"Phone call, Sir?" Harm asked astonished with a slightly raised eyebrow. "May I ask what it was about and with whom you talked?"

"You may, Commander, since it will affect you the most…," the Admiral started to respond when the intercom buzzed and interrupted him. "Yes, Coates, send him in. Here's your answer, Rabb."

A second later there was a knock at the door. "Enter," Chegwidden hollered.

"Hello, Admiral," the visitor said. "Harm, Sarah."

Harm and Mac looked confused at him before they looked at each other and finally at their CO. Harm was the first one who broke the silence. "Sir, I don't think I understand."

"He has a job to offer you, Commander," Chegwidden told him dryly.

"You've got to be kidding…," Harm started to say angrily but faltered as he remembered to who he was talking to. "…Sir. Sorry, Sir, but I don't want to think that me working for the CIA again is the best and only option we have," Harm told his CO.

"No, Harm, it's not the only option you two have here. But believe me, the job Webb has to offer you is the best one," AJ answered confidently.

AJ had been surprised when he got the call from Webb on Sunday. AJ had thought Harm and Mac had spoken with Webb about their problems, but they didn't. Apparently it was a pure coincidence that Webb had a job to offer Harm at the same time as Harm and Mac decided to stay married.

Harm didn't know what to say and looked confused at Mac. She hadn't had any type of reaction, neither visible nor audible, which Harm could read. However, when he looked at her, he could see she'd observantly studied their CO and Webb. He could read in her eyes that she somehow trusted their friends enough to know that what they had to offer couldn't be that bad.

Finally Mac's eyes met his and they started one of their silent conversations with their eyes before she nodded at him and mouthed 'hear them out.'

Harm nodded and turned to Webb. "Okay, Clay, tell me more about this job."

Before Clay started to tell Harm about the job he gave him a thick sealed envelope. "Here. You can find all the information about the offer in here. And don't worry; this has nothing to do with the CIA. Take your time. Read the papers and let me know if you're interested or not. The SECNAV told me that he needs an answer by Wednesday. Should there be something unclear about the job, you can give me a call as well."

Harm took the envelope from Clay and nodded. "Thanks, Clay. I'll call you Tuesday evening at the latest."

"Got it. Well I have to go. Talk to you later. Admiral, Sarah," Clay said and walked out of the Admiral's office while Harm and Mac stood again at attention in front of their CO.

"At ease, you two," AJ said softly.

"Sir, since the SECNAV apparently knows about this offer, does that mean Harm and I don't have to fear any charges?" Mac asked worriedly. She was still afraid that she and Harm would be charged because the Navy thought they both had lied and intentionally misled it by not telling about their marriage. The fear had controlled them and their feelings for months, and it wasn't easy to let go of it.

"No, Mac, there won't be any charges. After I talked with Webb last night I called the SECNAV and fortunately he believes that this was all a misunderstanding and not an intentional lie. He told me the offer still stands open; now even more than before. Webb was apparently able to convince Sheffield to be open to the idea and your situation," AJ answered.

"Thank you, Sir," Harm and Mac said at the same time.

"If that's all, you're dismissed."

"Aye, aye, Sir."

They walked out of AJ's office and Mac followed Harm into his office. He took his briefcase and put the envelope in it. "I guess these papers will have to wait, since I'm already late. I have a meeting in Norfolk," Harm told her gently.

"Don't worry, Harm. This can wait until tonight," Mac responded softly.

"You're not worried about all this, are you? I can see it in your eyes."

"No, for some reason I'm not worried at all. Since AJ told us it was the best offer, I'm sure it will be okay," Mac explained. "I just wished we both could still work together at JAG. But then again, we both knew it wouldn't work like that. It was clear one of us would have to go and we agreed to accept the fate." Mac chuckled softly.

They both had a lot of time over the weekend to cope with the outcome of their decision. Both of them had agreed that they would do anything to be together; to be married and to be a family.

"That we did," Harm answered with a chuckle and closed his briefcase. "Everything will be okay, Sarah," Harm said softly and sighed. "Damn, I wish I could kiss you now."

Mac took his hand and squeezed it. "We have the whole night for that. Do you know how long you'll be in Norfolk?"

"Not sure, but I should be home for dinner. Do you want me to get something on my way home?"

"How about some salad from the restaurant we ate lunch in yesterday?" Mac asked.

"Salad? Are you going healthy on me, Colonel?" Harm asked with a smirk.

"No, I'm not. I simply liked the salad, that's all. I may be married to a Rabb, but I'm not a rabbit," Mac answered dryly before she couldn't hide her grin anymore.

"I don't know. Sometimes we for sure…," Harm started to reply with a raised eyebrow.

"Harmon Rabb Junior!" Mac stopped him with a quiet stern voice while looking around to be sure that nobody had overheard their conversation.

"Okay, okay. Salad it is. See you tonight," Harm said and gave her hand a final squeeze. They hadn't even noticed that they were still holding hands and were glad their hands were out of the sight for the entire bullpen.

"See ya. And be careful," Mac told him gently before she let go of his hands to let him walk out of the door.

**Monday August 22**

**Harm and Mac's House**

**McLean, Virginia**

**7:34 PM**

It felt so good to be home again. So far it was a very good day for Harm. The new case he worked on was a winner, and this morning it seemed like his life would finally calm down and everything would work out for him and his little family.

"Mac?" Harm called when he walked through the door into the kitchen. But he didn't get an answer. He walked through the first floor. Since he couldn't find her, he walked upstairs to see if she was getting Ty ready for bed.

However, when he opened the door to Ty's room she wasn't there as well. "Mac?" Harm called once more.

"Bathroom," Mac called back.

Harm put down his briefcase and made his way to the master bathroom. The closer he got to the bathroom the louder he could hear the laughing and giggling from his son and Mac.

When he opened the door, he smiled at one of the most beautiful sights in front of him. "Well hello, you two. You're having a great time I can see," Harm said with a smile and walked to the bathtub.

Mac was sitting in the tub and held Ty in front of her. They were playing with his yellow duck and a blue boat. Both of them had huge smiles on their faces, which showed him how much fun they had.

"Dada," Ty squeaked happily while kicking his feet.

"Hey, Buddy." Harm got down on his knees and kissed his son's forehead before giving Mac a sweet kiss on her lips. "Hi, Honey, I've missed you."

"I missed you, too," Mac answered tenderly. "What do ya think? Want to join us, Sailor?"

"I would love to," Harm said before he started to get undress. Mac moved forward a little bit so Harm could slide into the tub behind her. When he was seated, she moved back again so she could lie with her back against his torso. Together they watched their son splashing around and playing happily with his toys.

"Have you read the papers yet?" Mac asked quietly after a short time of silence.

"No, not yet. I thought we could do it together," Harm answered gently and started to massage her shoulder.

"Sure, I would love to. Let's eat dinner before we're getting Ty ready for bed. After that we can sit down, enjoy some quiet music and look at them together," Mac suggested.

"Great idea," Harm kissed her left shoulder and earlobe before he continued with the gently massage and watched his playing and giggling son in front of them.

**End Part 1**


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

* * *

**Monday August 22**

**Harm and Mac's House**

**McLean, Virginia**

**8:21 PM**

"He's out like a light," Mac said quietly as she walked down the stairs and made her way to Harm.

Harm had already turned on some quiet music and was now sitting on the couch, holding the thick envelope in his hand. "Come here," he said gently and tapped the space between his outstretched legs; showing Mac that he wanted her to sit between them. "Would you please open the envelope for me? I know you'll bring me luck."

"You're just like Bud was when he was in law school," Mac softly joked and took the envelope out of his hand. As soon as she sat between his legs and felt his arms around her body, she opened the envelope and took out the stack of papers.

The next few minutes Harm and Mac studied the papers in front of them carefully. The more they read, the more they were astonished about what the job actually was about.

Apparently, the job offer was for Harm to be the liaison officer between JAG and State. This had absolutely no chance to be a career ender for him. No, if anything, it was a big push and chance.

However, all this wasn't what brought the overjoyed smiles on Harm and Mac's faces and the glimmer in their eyes. There was one little detail that made one of their largest fears vanish in a heartbeat. The fear they would be separated through the entire workday. It had been unnecessary since the office of the liaison officer would be in the headquarters of JAG.

"Unbelievable," was the only statement Mac could come up with.

"Yeah," Harm responded quietly. "Unbelievable. If I didn't know any better I would say this was just a dream and if it is…. I never want to wake up again."

Mac turned her head a little bit and looked deeply into Harm's eyes before she gave him a gentle kiss. "You are absolutely right. This is all a dream. A dream come true. I love you," she tenderly said before kissing him one more time.

"I love you too," was the only answer from Harm before they spent the next hour on their couch, cuddling and kissing.

**9:43 PM**

Harm and Mac were still cuddled together on the couch while watching the now falling rain, which drummed against the window of their living room. It was already dark outside and in the room as well, since neither cared to turn on any lights. Harm had called Webb earlier and told him that he would take the job offer and invited him to Ty's birthday party on Saturday. Clay was glad to hear about Harm's decision and told him that he wouldn't miss Ty's party.

"Harm?" Mac broke the built silent between her and Harm.

"Hmmm," was Harm's only respond while he caressed Mac's arms.

"What do you think about telling our friends at Ty's birthday party that we're married? Since Frank, Trish, and Sarah will be here on Friday we could let them know about our decision beforehand," Mac said quietly and looked up at Harm.

"I think it is a wonderful idea," Harm said before he turned around on the couch so that Mac was now more or less lying under him. "You are so beautiful," he said and kissed her passionately. "I'm sure everyone will be thrilled about the news. Maybe we should buy a few earmuffs for us though. This way the screaming from Mom, Grandma, and Harriet won't be too dangerous for us."

"Good thinking." They both laughed at the thought of the reaction of their family and friends upon hearing the news.

"I have an even better idea at the moment," Harm smirked.

"Oh, really? Want to tell me about it?"

"Nah, I prefer showing you," Harm told her with a husky voice.

"Hmmm, by all means, I won't stop you. Please, show me," Mac whispered into Harm's ear as her hands drifted down his backside and grasped his buttocks.

"Aye, aye, Ma'am." Harm gave her yet another passionate kiss before he got up from the couch and took Mac into his arms.

Harm made his way to the stereo equipment and bent down a little so Mac could turn off the music before he started to walk upstairs.

**Friday August 26**

**Harm and Mac's House**

**McLean, Virginia**

**6:23 AM**

Mac walked out of the shower and got a towel from the towel bar to dry off before she put her robe on.

It had been a busy week for them. Harm had a few meetings with the SECNAV and the Admiral while Mac was trying to take over a few of Harm's cases. Today was Ty's first birthday and she'd taken the day off. There were still a few more things to do for his party tomorrow and since Trish, Frank, and Sarah would arrive at Dulles before noon she knew there was enough to keep her busy through the day.

Walking out of the bathroom, she made her way to the bed where her husband was still asleep. 'My husband,' Mac thought and smiled at the view in front of her.

Harm lay on his belly with his head hidden under a pillow. The sheet barely covered his naked backside and he simply looked gorgeous to her. Carefully, so not to startle him, she knelt right next to him on the bed. Tenderly she kissed his bare butt cheek before she slowly took the pillow from his head and gently lay down on top off him. When her lips touched his neck she got the first response from him, which wasn't much more than a quiet groan. Moving her lips to his ear she kissed his earlobe. "Good morning, sleepyhead," Mac whispered. "It's time to get up."

"Five more minutes, please," Harm said with a sleepy voice and gave Mac a quick kiss on her cheek.

She looked at the alarm clock right next to them before giving Harm an answer. "Sorry, Honey, but you don't really have five more minutes."

"Four minutes then."

"Nope, not even one minute," Mac answered before she got off of Harm, took off her robe, and made her way to the wardrobe. "You have a meeting with the SECNAV and the Admiral at eight o'clock and if you want to spend some time with the little birthday boy, you better get up."

"I'm up," Harm whispered into Mac's ear, startling her as he embraced her from behind; kissing her shoulder. The sight of her bare body had gotten him out of bed in a heartbeat.

"Yeah, I can feel that," Mac responded huskily as she felt Harm's naked body against her. "And in more ways than one."

Harm chuckled. "Good morning, Beautiful."

Mac turned around and kissed his chest before looking up. "Why don't you take a shower while I get Ty ready for the day?"

He kissed her forehead. "I'll hurry," Harm said and made his way to the bathroom while Mac started to get dress.

**6:58 AM**

Mac and Ty were already sitting in the kitchen eating their breakfast when Harm came down the stairs.

"Happy Birthday, Buddy," Harm said as he heaved a happy giggling Ty out of his high chair. "How is my big man doing today?"

"Oh, he's doing great. He apparently saw his daddy playing the 'throw-the-peanut-in-the-air-before-catching-it-with-your-mouth'-game and thought he should try it with his breakfast," Mac explained with a grin.

"Uh oh, I guess from now on we have to think twice about what we do around him, huh?" Harm acknowledged.

"Uh oh," Ty repeated Harm's last statement with a giggle and Harm and Mac had to laugh in response.

"Yes, and apparently the same goes for what we say around him," Mac said with a raised eyebrow. "He tries to repeat our words more and more."

"What can I say, we do have a smart boy," Harm explained as he got Ty's breakfast and spoon so he could continue eating it while sitting on his dad's lap. "So, what's the schedule for today?"

"I still have some grocery shopping to do before picking up your parents and Sarah from the airport. How long will your meeting go? Any idea?" Mac asked Harm while giving him his breakfast and a cup of coffee.

"I'm not sure. However, I think with the work I still have to do I should be done around one o'clock. Does the daycare know that Ty won't come today?"

"Yes, I told them yesterday. If you think that you'll be finished for the day around one o'clock, why don't we meet at Olive Garden for lunch? Sarah's plane will arrive at 11:17 and Trish and Frank will land about 20 minutes later."

"Sure, why not. Do you think we should tell them about our decision over lunch?" Harm asked. "Or would it be wiser to wait until we're home again?"

"Who knows. If we tell them there, the outcome may be less loud," Mac chuckled.

"Good point, counselor. It's a done deal then. We'll tell them over lunch," Harm concluded with a smile and kissed the back of Ty's head. "Now I better get going before I'm late for the meeting. Take care of your mommy, Ty."

Harm handed Ty over to Mac so he could get up and put the dishes into the dishwasher. Then he made his way to the foyer to get his jacket, cover and briefcase. "Should the meeting or the work on my case need more time I'll call you so you don't have to wait for me."

"Good, I'll have my cell phone with me," Mac informed Harm when he came back into the kitchen. "Do you know what the meeting with the SECNAV will be about?"

"There are obviously a few minor points we have to figure out before the change of my new duty next week. It shouldn't take long though," Harm explained and kissed Ty's forehead. "Have fun you two."

"Fun, fun, fun," Ty repeated his daddy's word and squeaked in delight while bouncing in Mac's arm.

"Yeah, Buddy. You and mommy definitely will have a lot of fun today. And keep an eye out for me, so the men won't hit on her, okay?"

"'kay," Ty answered and laughed.

"That's my boy. Give me high five," Harm told his son and held his hand up so Ty could clap his little hand at it.

"Are you finished with your male bonding?" Mac asked with a chuckle and got her beloved flyboy grin from Harm as answer. "And just so you know, women like to hit on men with a baby, not the other way around."

"Really? So let me get this straight. Men don't hit on pregnant women or women with a baby?" Harm asked as he remembered the conversation he once had with Mac about dating other men while she was pregnant.

"Yes."

"Then I should impregnate you more often," Harm concluded with a smirk and kissed a now dumbfound looking Mac gently before walking out the door. "See you guys later."

"Yeah, see you later," Mac said gently while still slightly in shock before looking at her son. "Did your father really say that?"

Ty's prompt answer came as he strongly nodded his head while joyfully clapping his hands.

"Oh boy."

**End Part 2**


	3. Part 3

…Till Death Does Us Part Chapter IV (The Conclusion) – Part 3/12  
Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

* * *

**Friday August 26**

**Tysons Corner Center**

**1961 Chain Bridge Road**

**McLean, Virginia**

**10:41 AM**

Since Mac needed to buy more than only food for the party she decided to take care of everything at the Tysons Corner Center. It was a shopping center where she could get almost everything. She and Harm had gotten the majority of Ty's presents from there as well.

Mac had just finished her shopping and was now on the way back to her car when an object in one of the shop windows caught her interest. She stopped and took a better look.

"Beautiful," Mac whispered before looking at the nearly asleep Ty in her arms. "What do you think, Ty? Would daddy like this one?" She asked her son and pointed at the object of her desire.

Ty nodded his head a little bit before burying it in the crook of her neck again.

"Yeah, I think so, too," Mac told her son softly before making her way into the shop.

**JAG Headquarters**

**Harm's Office**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

**11:07 AM**

"Enter," Harm called out as there was a knock on his door.

"Sir, Harriet and I wanted to congratulate you once again on your new job," Bud said as he and Harriet stood in Harm's doorway.

The Admiral had told the staff about Harm's job change shortly after the meeting with the SECNAV. His co-workers were surprised about the news, but were happy for him nonetheless.

"Thanks, guys. Come in," Harm told them as he got up from his chair to get his jacket, cover, and briefcase. "Bud, is it possible for us to get together on Monday, so I can hand you over a few of my cases?"

"Sure, Sir, that shouldn't be a problem. I have court early in the morning, but I should be done around noon. Would that be okay for you?"

"Perfect, Bud." Harm smiled at his friend while putting on his jacket. "If you would excuse me now, I have a lunch date with my grandmother, parents, Mac, and Ty."

"Have fun, Sir," Harriet said with a smile.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll have a lot of fun." Harm chuckled at the thought of his mom's and grandma's faces while he and Mac told them about their plan to stay married. "I'll see you guys tomorrow at Ty's party, right?"

"We wouldn't miss it," both of his friends answered with a grin. "Goodbye, Sir."

"Bye, you two," Harm said before walking out of his office and out of the JAG building.

**Washington Dulles International Airport**

**45020 Aviation Drive**

**Sterling, Virginia**

**11:56 AM**

Mac, Ty, and Grandma Sarah were sitting in the airport café, drinking coffee while waiting for Trish and Frank. They'd all thought it would be the best to meet there, since Sarah would arrive in a different time at a different terminal than Trish and Frank. Ty was sitting on his great-grandmother's lap drinking his apple juice.

"Mac?" A well-known voice suddenly called from the left. Mac frowned and looked at Grandma Sarah with a deer-stuck-in-the-headlight- look. "Mac, it's really you. Hi, how are you doing?"

"Hello, Renee. Now this is a surprise. What brings you to Washington?" Mac asked slightly astonished as she looked up at Renee.

"Oh, I'm not visiting Washington. Cyrus, the twins and I are having a stopover here. Our plane to Rome will take off in two hours," Renee explained with a smile.

"Mama," Ty said quietly as he stood in front of Mac, tucking on her pants. "Up," he demanded, holding his arms up to signal to his mother that he wanted to be in her arms.

"Come here," Mac said gently and took him into her arms. "Are you tired?" She wanted to know and Ty shook his head in response. "No? Then let me guess. You want to see Grandma and Grandpa, right?"

"Yes," Ty answered with enthusiasm while clapping his hands. "Dada?"

"We'll go see Daddy as soon as Grandma and Grandpa are here. Promise," Mac explained her son.

"Mama?" Renee looked astonished at Mac. "Oh my god, this is your son." She deduced while looking more thoroughly at Ty. "He looks so much like you, Mac. So you and Mic have your own family now. Congratulations."

Mac wanted to respond, but was interrupted by her son. "Granma, granpa," Ty called delighted the moment he saw his grandparents walking in their direction. A huge smile covered his face.

"Oh my god," Renee repeated her statement in a whisper as soon as she saw Ty's smile. "This smile… Harm?" She asked with a raised eyebrow as she looked full of expectation into Mac's eyes.

"Granma, Granpa," Ty called once again, before Mac could give Renee her response. He threw himself into Frank's arms as soon as he and Trish were near enough.

"Well hello, Ty. It's good to see you, too. How's the birthday boy doing?" Frank chuckled and tickled his laughing grandson. "Hello Mac, Sarah."

"Hello Frank, Trish," Grandma Sarah welcomed them.

"Oh, he's doing great. He couldn't wait to see his grandparents. Hi, Frank. Hello, Trish," Mac said and gave Trish a warmly hug. "Welcome back to Washington. Ty really missed you."

"Hello, Mac. We missed you guys, too," Trish responded with a smile. "It's so good to see you again." Then she looked at the woman right next to Mac. "Renee? Now this is a surprise," she continued, looking surprised at Renee and then back at Mac.

"Hello, Trish," Renee said quietly. She was still taken aback from her latest realization.

"Renee, I would like you to meet my son Benjamin-Andrew Tyler Rabb," Mac said as she took Ty back into her arms. "Ty, this is Renee. She's a friend of your daddy and me," she explained to her son.

"'lo," Ty said shyly and wanted to shake Renee's hand. His behavior brought a chuckle from each grown-up around him, which made him smile in response.

"Hello, Ty. It's nice to meet you," Renee answered softly and shook his outstretched hand. "He may look like you, Mac, but his smile is all Harm's," Renee told Mac gently.

"Yeah, I've already heard that one once or twice before," Mac answered with a chuckle.

"So I guess you and Harm finally got your heads out of your sixes. It sure took you long enough," Renee said with confidence.

"True," Mac answered with a laugh and brought a new round of chuckles from the others.

"Well, I guess I better go back to Cyrus and the kids before they call a search party," Renee said like it was no news to learn that Harm and Mac had a child and were finally together. "Please, tell Harm I said hi, will ya?"

"Will do. It was nice to see you again, Renee," Mac said and shook Renee's outstretched hand.

"Bye, all," Renee said and walked away.

"Bye," Ty called loudly after her and made his family laugh.

"Okay, guys. Do you have all of your luggage?" Mac wanted to know.

"Yup, we're complete," Frank answered with a chuckle.

"Good, then let's get out of here. Harm and I thought it would be fun to meet at Olive Garden for lunch. I hope you guys are hungry," Mac told them as they made their way to the parking garage, where she'd parked her car.

"I could eat a cow," Grandma Sarah said dryly before she joined the new round of laughter.

**Olive Garden**

**3548-52 S. Jefferson St.**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

**1:47 PM**

When Harm entered the restaurant he knew he wouldn't find his family there yet. If everything worked out as scheduled, they should arrive around two o'clock. Therefore, he made his way to the bar.

"Hello, Commander. What can I bring you?" The barkeeper asked as he located Harm.

"Hello, Adam. A coke would be nice, thank you," Harm answered and sat down on one of the bar stools.

"One Coke comes right away," the barkeeper said and walked away to get Harm's drink.

"Hello," a dark-haired woman greeted Harm with a gentle voice. "Is this seat taken?" She asked, pointing at the bar stool right next to him.

"Not that I'm aware of," Harm answered nicely.

"Good. Then I hope you don't mind if I take it."

"By all means, I don't mind," Harm said with a smile.

The dark-haired woman smiled and sat down. "Thank you. By the way, I'm Cynthia," she introduced herself.

"Harm," Harm introduced himself and shook Cynthia's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Harm. So, what would you recommend here?" Cynthia asked with a flirtingly voice. She was eyeing him and Harm was aware of it.

"I'm not sure, but the Coke is very good." Harm grinned and took a sip of his cold drink.

"Then I guess a Coke it is," Cynthia said with a smile before she looked at Adam. "Could I have one of these, please?" She asked and pointed at Harm's drink.

Adam nodded and got her a Coke as well.

"What?" Harm asked as he saw that Cynthia was gazing at him.

"Nothing, I just wonder how come a very good looking sailor like yourself is sitting here all alone," she told him huskily, letting him know that she was openly flirting with him.

Harm had to laugh at her trying. "Aren't men normally the ones trying to flirt with a woman?"

"That's true. However, I do like to take the good things into my own hands," she explained while running her hand slightly over his arm. "Now why is this very good looking sailor sitting all alone here?"

"Because," Harm started to explain and took her hand from his arm. "This sailor is having a lunch date with his wife."

"Your wife, huh?" She repeated his words with a raised eyebrow. "I don't see a wedding band on your finger," she continued and touched his bare ring finger. "Don't tell me you're so shy that you're using a lie to get rid of me. I'm sure we both could have some fun together."

Harm studied his bare ring finger carefully before looking at Cynthia with a raised eyebrow, getting slightly annoyed with her behavior. He was just on his way to answer her when someone from behind started to chuckle.

"He may be lot of things, but shy for sure doesn't describe him."

Harm turned around as soon as he recognized the voice.

"Hey, I'm sorry that I'm so late, but traffic was grueling," Mac told him softly before giving him a short sweet kiss on his lips. "However, it looks like you had some nice company while waiting for us," she continued with a gentle smile, taking only a short look at Harm's company.

"That's okay, I didn't wait that long," Harm explained gently with a smile of his own. "And Cynthia here was keeping me company. Cynthia, this is my wife, Sarah," Harm introduced Mac with a proud looking smile.

"Nice to meet you, Cynthia," Mac said nicely and shook Cynthia's hand.

"Nice to meet you, too, Sarah," Cynthia responded, while her disappointment was clearly audible.

"If you would excuse us now, we have a date with our little son," Harm explained gently before he and Mac said their goodbye to Cynthia.

As soon as they were far away, enough so Cynthia couldn't hear them, they couldn't hold back their chuckles. "That poor girl. She really thought she had a big fish on her fishing rod," Mac said between her chuckles.

"Hey, I am a big fish," Harm responded and tried to sound sternly. However, he failed since he couldn't hold back his laughter.

"Yes, you are. But you're my big fish," Mac told him quietly with a glimmer in her eyes shortly before they reached their table, where Frank, Trish, Sarah, and Ty were already waiting for them.

"Dada," Ty squeaked in delight as soon as he saw his daddy. "Up, up," he demanded and was holding his arms above his head.

"Hey, Buddy," Harm greeted his son and took him into his arms, kissing Ty's forehead. "How's my favorite boy doing?"

"Oh, he's like Prince Charming," Grandma Sarah answered and Harm gave her a peck on the cheek. "Hello, my dear."

"Hello, Grandma. It's good to see you. You're looking beautiful," Harm said before giving his mom and Frank warm hugs. "Hi Mom, Frank."

"Harmon, you need glasses," Sarah told her grandson dryly and made him and the rest of her family laugh.

The waiter came shortly after Harm and Mac took their places and took their orders. While Grandma Sarah, Frank, and Trish ordered the Eggplant Parmigiana, Harm and Mac ordered a Garden-Fresh Salad for them and some spaghetti for their son.

While Sarah, Trish and Frank were being amused by Ty, Harm took the chance to have some fun with his wife. "What is it with you and salad the past few days?" Harm asked her jokingly.

Mac looked with a raised eyebrow at him. "Not sure. Maybe you are rubbing up on me," she said and shrugged her shoulders. "That's a scary thought though."

"I don't know. I can't wait until tonight, because I plan on rubbing up on you again," Harm whispered seductively while looking into her eyes. Harm received a glare and a little hit on his thigh from a slightly blushing Mac in response.

"Behave, Harmon," she whispered to him sternly before being interrupted by their waiter as he brought the ordered food.

While the grown ups were enjoying their eggplants and salads Ty was very much enjoying his little plate of Spaghetti. While sitting in his highchair right next to his dad he was eating the Spaghetti with his hands and by now, he had the pasta and ketchup everywhere. His face, fingers, bib, and even his shirt got their share.

"I think Ty and I have to go visit the ladies room," Mac said as soon as they'd finish their lunch. She took one of their napkins from the table and tried to wipe off some of the ketchup from Ty's face and hands, so he wouldn't smear it all over her.

"Okay. Why don't I order us some coffee in the mean time?" Harm asked and got a nod from everyone in respond.

"Sure, I think I would like to have a cappuccino. We'll be right back," Mac said and took Ty out of his highchair before walking to the ladies' room.

Trish and Frank started to talk to Harm as Mac left. When the waiter came and took their coffee order, Sarah took the chance to recall her grandson's actions during lunch. He was happy, truly happy.

"Family life suits you, Harmon," his grandmother told him. "You look truly happy. And so does Mac."

"How is everything going between you two?" Trish wanted to know as their waiter brought them the coffee.

"That's actually something Mac and I wanted to talk to you about," Harm told them tenderly before looking in the direction of the ladies' room, seeing that Mac was on her way back to their table.

"Everything is okay, isn't it?" Grandma Sarah asked slightly worried, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah, there's nothing to worry about," Harm explained gently and took Ty out of Mac's arms so he could sit on his dad's lap.

Mac sat down on her chair, feeling all eyes directed at her. "Is something wrong?" Mac asked and looked slightly confused at Harm.

Harm took her hand into his and squeezed it gently. "I just told them that we wanted to talk to them."

Mac took a sip of her cappuccino and squeezed Harm's hand back, signaling him that she was ready when he was.

"What is it you want to tell us?" Trish asked, even more curious about Harm's announcement. She looked between Harm and Mac, hoping one of them would finally start to talk.

Frank saw how uptight his wife was getting and squeezed her shoulder. "I'm sure we'll find out in a minute, darling."

"It's about our divorce," Harm started to explain before being interrupted by his mother.

"Oh, it already happened?" she asked disappointed and sad, thinking that this was the news they would be sharing.

When Harm and Mac had told her, Frank, and Sarah about the plan to get a divorce, they all felt very sad about the news. However, the circumstances gave them no other choice and when they both explained that it wouldn't change anything about their living arrangement and that they would parent Ty together, Trish and the rest of her family felt slightly better. Trish was sure that it wasn't what her son wanted, just as she felt it wasn't what Mac wanted. However, being a Navy wife herself once, she knew just too well about the regulations and the rules in the military.

"It actually didn't happen, Trish," Mac answered gently before looking fondly at Harm. "Your son and I are still married and we're going to stay married," she continued to explain before kissing her husband sweetly.

Harm looked at his family after breaking the kiss with Mac. "Grandma, Mom, Frank. I would like to introduce you my wife, Sarah." He chuckled at his perplexed looking family and once more squeezed his wife's hand.

"Oh my god," Trish could only say, not believing what she just heard.

"Yes!" Grandma Sarah called out loudly.

"Yes, yes, yes," Ty repeated his great-grandmother's words, squeaked in delight while clapping his hands.

Harm ruffled his son's hair with a chuckle before giving Ty a kiss on his head.

"Congratulations, Son," Frank told Harm proudly, giving him a clap on his shoulder. "You couldn't have found a better daughter-in-law for me," he continued and winked at Mac.

"Yeah, I do have good taste," Harm responded with a chuckle.

"So do I," Mac stated with a sweet smile and gave Harm a peck on the cheek.

"This is great news," Trish told them. "But what about the reasons why you'd planned the divorce in the first place? What about the regulations?"

"On Monday I will start my new job, Mom," Harm told his still worried looking mother.

"You are leaving the Navy?" Trish asked him, surprised about her son's decision. Before Harm could answer Trish cut him off, "I swear if you're going to work for the CIA I will kick your…"

"Mom," Harm quickly cut her off. "Starting next week I'll be the liaison officer between JAG and State. My office will be in JAG headquarters, so there are not a lot of changes that I have to get used to."

"And you don't have to fear any charges?" Grandma Sarah wanted to know.

"No, the Admiral talked with the SECNAV and obviously, he believes we didn't do anything on purpose or intentionally misled the Navy," Mac explained and took her sleepy son into her arms, as he wanted to crawl from Harm and into her lap.

"I'm so glad to hear that everything worked out for you three," Trish said proudly with a tear in her eye as she looked at the young family. "I couldn't be happier at the moment."

"Thank you, Mom." Harm smiled at his mom before looking at his nearly asleep son in Mac's arms. "I think we should go home now. The little boy here badly needs some sleep."

"Good idea. I think as soon as we are home I will join him in dreamland for a while. And I guess we don't have to discuss the sleeping arrangements from now on," Grandma Sarah said dryly with a wink at her grandson and new granddaughter.

**End Part 3**


	4. Part 4

…Till Death Does Us Part Chapter IV (The Conclusion) – Part 4/12  
Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

* * *

**Saturday August 27**

**Harm and Mac's House**

**McLean, Virginia**

**1:34 AM**

Mac suddenly woke up with the feeling that something wasn't right. A second later she got the confirmation due to a high wail coming out of the baby monitor, which stood right next to her on the nightstand.

With a quick but calm move she turned off the baby monitor, before she slowly untangled herself from Harm's embrace, trying not to wake him up in the process.

Quietly she made her way out of their bedroom to Ty's room. 'Looks like they're all out like a light,' Mac thought as she walked through the dark hallway. The only sound to be heard was the occasional snore from the two guestrooms.

They all had called it a night very early. After coming back from their lunch date at Olive Garden, Ty and Grandma Sarah took their little afternoon nap before the family celebrated Ty's first birthday. The best present he got was from his grandpa Frank, who thought that every boy should get something very special for his first birthday. Something that he would cherish for the rest of his life. While grandpa Frank and daddy Harm were cherishing Ty's new Lionel train set, the little boy preferred the 'Quack Along Ducks' he got from his great-grandmother Sarah. He was tucking them behind him as long as his feet or knees would carry him.

"Hey, what is all the racket about?" Mac whispered as she got the crying boy out of his crib. "Ssshhh, Honey. It's okay. Mommy is here now," she continued to talk to her son, trying to calm him down.

Mac kissed his forehead before she put her hand on Ty's diaper. "Hmm, your diaper's not wet," she told him quietly before holding him slightly above her head. "And you smell like baby powder. Then this is not a diaper-alarm."

"You had a nightmare, is that it?" Mac asked the now lightly calmed Ty. "Why don't we keep daddy some company, huh? Maybe with Mommy and Daddy nearby you'll fall asleep easier." Mac turned off the light in Ty's room and walked quietly back into the master bedroom.

"Hey," Harm greeted them groggily as they made their way to the bed.

"Hi. Did I wake you?" Mac asked gently as she sat down right next to him.

"No, but I missed having you in my arms."

"I was just gone for a few minutes."

"I know. And it's way too long," Harm answered with one of his flyboy grins. "What's wrong with our little boy here?" He wanted to know, slowly rubbing Ty's back.

"I'm not sure. It wasn't a diaper-alarm, but I think he either had a nightmare or simply is begging for a midnight-snack," Mac explained tenderly, making herself comfortable on the bed. "Are you hungry, Sweetie?" She asked her son, starting to unbutton her nightgown.

"What are you doing?" Harm asked while Mac was pulling her nightgown off of her shoulder.

"He just showed me that he's hungry," Mac told him tenderly.

"He showed you?" Harm looked astonished at Mac and his son, not understanding what she meant by her statement.

"Yeah. As soon as I got comfortable he tried to pull off my nightgown. He was tucking on it. It's a sign that he's hungry and wants to be fed."

"Does he do that often?" Harm wanted to know, being totally in awe as he saw his son starting to suck on his mother's left breast. He knew that Mac occasionally still nursed Ty, but for the most time their son got the bottle.

"No, not at all. He's used to get his bottle by now. However, sometimes when he wakes up crying, he's demanding to be nursed," Mac explained with a hushed voice. "I'm not sure, but I think he's waking up after having nightmares, and getting nursed makes him feel safe. I could be wrong though," she continued, smiling at the still enthralled looking Harm.

"This is one of the most beautiful sights I can think of," Harm told her in a whisper, slightly touching Ty's cheek and Mac's breast with his forefinger. "A mother breast-feeding her child. I'll never banish this picture out of my memories. I always love watching you nursing our son, Sarah," Harm said with a tender voice, still caressing either Ty's cheek or Mac's breast before giving her a sweet kiss.

"Don't get too used to it, Flyboy. I won't nurse him when he's in kindergarten," Mac told him with a chuckle before getting serious again. "Harm, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Did you mean what you said this morning?"

She looked at him and could see his slightly confused look, trying to remember their conversation.

"We were talking about men not hitting on women with a baby or…."

"Pregnant women," Harm concluded Mac's statement.

"Yes."

"And then I said that I should impregnate you more often," Harm continued with a gentle voice as he remembered their conversation from this morning, getting yet another nod from Mac in response.

"Do you want to have more children, Harm? I mean, we've never actually talked about things like that," Mac whispered and started to rub Ty's back as he sighed, showing her how sleepy he was getting again.

"You mean if I want to have more little Mac's and Harm's running around in our house? Fighting over a toy or who's the first one to get pushed on the swing by their mommy or daddy?" Harm asked tenderly with a glimmer in his eyes, which gave his answer clearly away. "You mean if I want Ty to be a big brother for another little boy or a girl?"

Mac smiled sweetly at him. The glimmer in his eyes, his smile and his questions gave her the answer she needed. "You thought a lot about it, didn't you? It wasn't just a statement meant as a joke this morning, was it?"

"Oh, it was actually meant as a joke this morning. But yeah, I've thought a lot about it. There's nothing I would like more than having a bunch of children with you, Sarah."

"A bunch of children? And how many children are we talking about here?"

"Well, I always thought about having my own football-team," Harm said confidently and chuckled as he saw Mac's taken aback look. "I'm sure the Washington Rabb's would be a dream team for the NFL. We could easily kick the Redskins out of town."

"No way," Mac answered with a laugh, which Harm followed immediately.

They looked down at their son, who was now sucking on his thumb while lying with his closed eyes in his mother's arms.

"Do you want to have more children?" Harm now wanted to know.

"I would love to have more children with you, Harm. I don't want Ty to be an only child. I know you and I have so much more love in us to share with a few more little Harm's and Mac's," Mac said quietly, closing her nightgown again. "Just not an entire football-team," she clarified with a chuckle and made Harm laugh.

"Oh, a basketball-team would be nice, too. But seriously, Mac. I never thought about how many children we should have. Let's take it step by step," Harm told her sweetly after his laughter calmed down. "I just want you to know that when you're ready I will be too."

"What if I am ready?"

"Then I should bring the little fellow here to his own room, so I can seduce his mommy," Harm answered with a smirk and waggled his eyebrows. "After all, we'll have to do a lot of practicing." He bent over and gave Mac a lovely kiss on her lips.

Mac chuckled. "I doubt we need a lot of practicing, Harm. The last time your little swimmer did a very good job with no practice at all, don't you think?"

"Yeah, what can I say? I do have good aim," Harm explained confidently and kissed her forehead before taking their nearly asleep son out of her arms. "Come on, Buddy. It's time for you to give Mommy and Daddy some privacy," Harm told his son and made his way out of the bedroom. At the doorway he stopped short and turned around to look at Mac. "I'll be right back," he said with a smirk before walking out of their bedroom.

Mac chuckled and shook her head in disbelief. 'God, I'm so hopelessly in love, it's nearly pathetic,' she thought and had to laugh about it. Mac got out of her bed and turned on the baby monitor before walking into the bathroom. Opening the cabinet, she took out a little blue box and smiled. She threw the box into the trashcan before walking back to their bed.

Getting under her covers she could hear through the baby monitor that Harm was getting Ty ready for the bed and had to smile.

**Meanwhile in Ty's bedroom**

Ty yawned when his father sat down in the rocking chair, which stood right next to the window. Then he looked wide-eye up at Harm, knowing very well what was coming next.

"You're tired, aren't you, Buddy?" Harm asked his son with a hushed voice and got another big yawn from Ty as an answer. "Then let's bring you into dreamland," Harm whispered and started to sing while lightly swinging the rocking chair.

_Sleep, baby, sleep_

_Your father tends the sheep_

_Your mother shakes the dreamland tree_

_And from it fall sweet dreams for thee_

_Sleep, baby, sleep_

_Sleep, baby, sleep_

Harm looked down at his son and saw that Ty's eyes were already closed and that his breathing was getting even and steady.

_Sleep baby, sleep_

_Our cottage vale is deep_

_The little lamb is on the green_

_With snowy fleece so soft and clean_

_Sleep, baby, sleep_

_Sleep, baby, sleep_

The last verses were sung with a hushed voice because Harm knew his son was asleep by now and back into his dreamland.

"Good night, little one," Harm whispered and stood up to bring Ty back into his crib. "Mommy and Daddy love you, Benjamin-Andrew Tyler." Harm kissed his son's forehead before turning off the light and moving out of Ty's bedroom to go back to Mac.

Harm walked into the bedroom. "Okay, that's done. Now…," Harm started to say when the sight in front of him made him stop dead in his track. "… where were we?" He ended his sentence in a whisper and smiled. "Simply beautiful."

Harm slowly made his way to the bed where Mac lay on her side, snuggled up on Harm's pillow and asleep with a little smile on her face.

Carefully he got under his covers, trying to not wake her.

"Harm?" Mac asked groggily.

"Yeah, it's me. Go back to sleep, Honey."

Mac let go of Harm's pillow and gave it to him. She snuggled up on him as soon as his head hit the pillow. "Your lullaby works like a charm, Harm," she told him tenderly and started to caress his bare chest.

Harm chuckled and drew her even closer to him before starting to caress her hair. "Don't tell me I made the big bad marine fall asleep while she listened to me singing a lullaby over the baby monitor."

Mac chuckled as well. With raising her head to brace it on Harm's stomach she was now able to look into his eyes. "Next time, remind me not to turn on the baby monitor before you're back," Mac smirked and kissed his belly button.

"No wonder you're so tired. It was a long day, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, but I think it will be nothing compared to what today will be like. The first big birthday party for our little boy."

"I'm sure he'll have a lot of fun," Harm joked. "He'd enjoyed his day today immensely."

Mac groaned. "Don't remind me. I thought getting all the ketchup from his face and hands was a challenge, but the chocolate cake trumped everything. A piece of the cake was smeared into his hair." Mac and Harm laughed. "He looked so cute with all the chocolate on his face."

"Yeah, good thing I had the video camera nearby," Harm smirked. "He's really happy having his great-grandmother and grandparents around, isn't he?"

"Oh, you should have seen him at the airport. The moment he saw them he couldn't hold back his enthusiasm. It was bad enough every time he saw an older couple walking by he would yell in happiness, but when he saw Trish and Frank…," Mac told him before remembering something. "Oh my, I nearly forgot to tell you who we met at the airport."

"Who?" Harm asked interested.

"Renee. She says hi."

"Renee? As in Renee Peterson? She's in Washington?"

"Yup, the one and only. She, Cyrus and the twins were on their way to Rome and had a stopover here in Washington," Mac said quietly and yawned. "She thought I was married to Mic and that Ty was our son."

"Did you tell her the truth?" Harm now wanted to know before stifling a yawn of his own.

"There was no need to tell her, Harm. The moment Ty saw his grandparents he had his Rabb smile all over his face, and then when Renee saw Trish she knew the answer," Mac told him and sighed, getting more and more tired.

"Damn, I wish I would've been there to see her face when she figured it out," Harm said and laughed, waiting for an answer from Mac. "Mac?"

"Hmmm," Mac only responded before she turned around, now laying on her other side. She was already more asleep than awake.

"Nothing, Honey. Go back to sleep," Harm tenderly told her before turning around as well. He now was spooned against her from behind. His arms were wrapped around her middle while his legs were tangled with hers.

She could feel his hot breath against her neck. "'kay. Good night, Harm. Love you," she whispered and fell asleep.

"Love you, too. Good night, Sarah," Harm whispered into her ears before closing his own eyes, letting his tiredness overcome him.

**End Part 4**

* * *

_AN – The nursing-scene is based on a true story. Since we don't have any children yet, we made sure about the reality of this story and asked a few mom's around us. _


	5. Part 5

…Till Death Does Us Part Chapter IV (The Conclusion) – Part 5/12  
Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

* * *

**Saturday August 27**

**Harm and Mac's House**

**McLean, Virginia**

**5:45 PM**

"Colonel, you have to look at these pictures," Bud said with a smile on his face as he was reviewing the pictures he had taken on his digital camera.

Mac walked over to Bud on the deck and looked at the pictures on the LCD screen. "Oh, that one definitely has to be on the office refrigerator on Monday." She laughed as she viewed a picture of Ty and Harm, both with icing over their faces.

"I don't trust those words," Harm called from the grill.

Harriet glanced at the picture really quick. "It's not too incriminating, Sir."

"Oh, that makes me feel so much better, Harriet." Harm laughed as he walked over to the picnic table with a plate full of burgers and hot dogs. "Dinner is served."

Soon the adults were seated around the picnic table. Ty's birthday party had started at two on the dot with the cake and gifts. Then Little AJ, Ty, and Jimmy went to the zoo with Trish, Frank, and Sarah. The elders decided it would be best if the kids were away, so Harm and Mac could tell their friends the news.

At the table sat AJ, Meredith, Sturgis, Varise, Harriet, Bud, Clay and his date Marissa, who had been his nurse when he was recovering from his injuries. Harm and Mac were sitting at the opposite ends of the table in plastic outside chairs, enjoying the company of their friends.

"It was really nice of your parents to take the kids out," Harriet commented.

"Mom loves kids and jumped at the chance to take them," Harm smiled as he had a bite of his veggie burger.

Conversation passed up and down the table as everyone was just enjoying the light atmosphere and the fair weather. The weather had surprised them. Usually in August DC is the hottest place one could imagine, but a mild breeze came through the yard and gave them the perfect outdoor day. As everyone finished their meals, Harm glanced at Mac and knew it was time to make their announcement.

"That was really good, Harm," Sturgis commented. "Who knew you could cook meat that well."

Everyone had a good chuckle. "Sturgis, be nice to him." Varise gave Sturgis a good natured poke in the ribs.

"Yes, Ma'am." Sturgis joked.

Mac decided that now was the best time to tell everyone, considering she and Harm had no idea how to bring the topic up. "Harm and I have a few things we would like to say."

Everyone looked at them; Harm slowly got up from the end of the table and walked over to stand behind Mac.

"First," Mac started. "We want to thank all of you for being great friends and coming today. It means a lot to us."

"Gee, and I thought I was here for Ty," Clay grinned.

Mac chuckled. "You are, but we're just glad that everyone came."

AJ beamed with pride at his two officers. "It's our pleasure, Mac."

"We also have something to tell all of you and it's very important," Harm started. He quickly watched as everyone at the table leaned forward to listen to the announcement. He looked down and Mac tilted her head and gave him a nod of encouragement. Harm took a deep breath. "As all of you know, Mac and I have always had a unique relationship. And when Ty was brought into the picture, our relationship changed."

"Oh," Harriet gasped softly as she hoped this was going to mean that Harm and Mac finally admitted they were in love with each other.

Harm placed his trembling hand on Mac's shoulder and continued. "We've been working on being better friends and a real family. And… umm… there's something else, but I can't seem to find the words."

"The hotshot can't find the words," Clay joked to lighten the mood.

Mac sighed and decided to take over. "There's no easy way to say this, but the truth. Two years ago Harm and I accidentally got married."

There was a stunned silence at the table as Meredith, Harriet, Bud, and Varise stared at the couple across from them.

Mac kept on talking so Sturgis would understand where they were going with this, since he already knew about the marriage. "We were going to get it annulled, but there was a mild mix-up with the papers. And then we were going to get a divorce when we realized that annulment was not an option, since I was pregnant with Ty and the period of time for the annulment has outrun."

Harm decided to take over. "Last week we were supposed to sign the divorce papers. We went down and I signed them. But Mac decided not to. We talked and we made the decision to stay married."

The only sound that could be heard was that of traffic and the wind. Mac and Harm carefully looked at their friends. Clay and AJ just sat there, having already known the whole story. But Harriet and Bud were lost in their thoughts. Sturgis was surprised to hear the rest of the story and his jaw was nearly scrapping the table. Varise didn't know whether to smile in happiness or stare in shock. While Marissa, Clay's date, just thought this was very unusual.

Meredith looked at her husband. "Why aren't you surprised?"

"I already knew," AJ told her, knowing that when they got home she was going to give him an earful.

Harriet finally snapped back to reality. "You two are married?"

"Yes," Harm and Mac responded.

"And you're going to stay married," Bud said.

"Yes," Harm and Mac responded again.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Varise asked the most obvious question.

Mac decided to take this one. "We wanted to work everything out first."

Then it suddenly dawned on Bud. "This is why you have your new assignment, Sir."

"Yes, Bud, it is. It's the perfect solution for both of us," Harm smiled.

Harriet stared at her two friends and felt complete happiness. A lot of things that she witnessed today started to make more sense. She recalled watching Harm touching Mac on her back and pulling her into several half hugs as they played with Ty and Jimmy. A tear rolled down her cheek. Bud looked at his wife with concern. "Are you okay, Honey?"

"I'm just so happy," Harriet said before she got up from the table and gave Mac a huge hug. "You two finally admitted to each other what we have already known for years."

Harm laughed. "What did you know?"

Harriet let go of Mac and looked at Harm. "That you two love each other and are meant to be together." Then she and Harm hugged.

"Yeah, we do love each other and we are together." Harm smiled.

Soon everyone was congratulating them and asking questions about everything. Conversations soon overlapped each other. And happiness and love were the only emotions that filled the deck, only interrupted by the ringing of the Admiral's cell phone. He took the call and walked to the little play ground at the end of the yard.

Sturgis looked at Mac when there was a lull in the conversation. "So Mac, does this mean I don't have to keep that secret anymore?"

Mac gave Sturgis a confused look, but then it slowly came back to her and she laughed. "No, he already knows."

Sturgis smiled. "Good, because I was getting worried I was going to send out a mental communication about your feelings."

Harm looked at his wife. "What are you two talking about?"

"I'll tell you later, Honey." Mac said before giving him a soft kiss for the first time in front of their friends. Their friends saw that love between the married couple and found that happiness can truly exist in the strange world they live in.

"Mac, do you have a second?" AJ asked after he'd ended the call. His behavior showed that something serious had happened.

"Sure," Mac slowly answered and got up from her chair.

"Let us take a walk, okay?" AJ suggested her gently before looking at the irritated looking Harm and his guests. "We won't be gone for long."

Harm's eyes followed Mac and his former CO until they walked into the house and were out of his sight.

"Do you know what this is about?" Sturgis asked his friend and brought Harm out of his thoughts.

"I have no idea, Sturg," Harm answered quietly, never stopping to look at the house. "I have no idea."

**The End Part 5**


	6. Part 6

…Till Death Does Us Part Chapter IV (The Conclusion) – Part 6/12  
Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

* * *

**Saturday August 27**

**Harm and Mac's House**

**McLean, Virginia**

**6:47 PM**

Harriet smiled as Trish and Frank told her of their adventure with Ty, Little AJ, Jimmy, and Grandma Sarah at the zoo.

"It was pretty hard to tell who the bigger kid was, Frank or the boys." Trish laughed.

"It's not my fault I liked the monkey exhibit," Frank poorly defended himself.

Harm chuckled and grabbed his son as he tried to move past his father to chase after Jimmy, who just ran through the group of adults. "Hey you," Harm said and Ty just laughed. "Did you like the monkeys?"

Ty nodded his head and giggled at his father some more, before some motion from the house caught Harm's attention. He looked towards the kitchen sliding glass door and watched AJ walking out alone.

Harm handed Ty to Grandma Sarah and quickly walked over to AJ. "What's wrong? Where's Mac?" He asked worriedly, his eyes searching for his wife.

"You can find her in the front yard. She's sitting on the swing," AJ told him gently and squeezed Harm's shoulder. "Go to her, son."

Harm only nodded and made his way to the front yard. His friends followed him with their eyes.

"What happened, AJ?" Clay wanted to know.

"The military happened, Webb." AJ dryly answered the question before kissing Ty's forehead. "I think we all should call it a night, and leave them alone," he told the group. "At least those who're not living here," he continued with a chuckle, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Will they be okay, Sir?" A worried looking Harriet asked while they all got their things together before making their way to their cars, using the little path next to the garage so they wouldn't disturb Harm and Mac.

"Together they will, Lieutenant. Together they will."

**Meanwhile on the front porch**

Harm slowly walked to the swing before taking place right next to Mac. She looked like she was deeply in thoughts and jerked a little when he took his place right next to her.

"Is everything okay, Sarah?" Harm worriedly asked with a hushed voice.

Mac looked up at Harm and took his hand in hers to squeeze it gently. "The phone call AJ took earlier was from the SECNAV. I have to go to Afghanistan, Harm," Mac explained quietly. "They need a lawyer who's a Farsi speaker."

Harm nodded slightly. "For how long?" He asked, not really knowing what to think about this news. Harm knew all about the military and that this kind of call could happen every day, but still it took him totally by surprise. And obviously it took Mac by surprise as well.

"Unknown for now. However, the SECNAV said something about a month," Mac told him while her fingers started to play with his.

Harm gave her hand a strong squeeze. "We can do it, Sarah. Together we can do it."

Mac smiled at him and gave him a short kiss on his lips. "I will miss you guys," she told him in a whisper.

"We'll miss you, too, Mac. But there's still a chance for you to call us or to send us e-mails, right?"

"Yes, I think that won't be a problem."

"So… when do you have to leave?" Harm wanted to know, afraid of the answer.

"I have to be at Andrews tomorrow morning at six o'clock."

"So soon," Harm whispered, more talking to himself than to Mac.

"I know," Mac responded just as quietly.

Harm took a deep breath and gave her hand another strong squeeze. "We should do the best out of the time we still have until then." Harm got up from the swing and in progress took Mac with him. "Let's go to our family."

**Sunday August 28**

**Harm and Mac's House**

**McLean, Virginia**

**3:47 AM**

Mac knew it was time to get out of bed but she simply couldn't take her eyes from the picture in front of her. She couldn't take her eyes from her son and her husband.

They'd spend the evening together as long as Ty was able to stay awake. They played with Ty's newest toys or simply snuggled up together on the couch. Grandma Sarah, Trish and Frank had left the little family alone and spent the evening in their own rooms. The three had promise Mac to take care of Harm and Ty while she was gone. When it was time for bed they'd decided to spend the night together as well in the master bedroom, just to spend most of the time that was left together.

Harm and Ty were still deeply asleep. However, Mac never found sleep due to the night. She watched her boys in their sleep, trying to save the picture in her head. She could lose herself while watching them but the packed bags in the background brought her back to the present. With a sigh she slowly got out of the bed and made her way to the bathroom. It was time to get ready for her newest assignment.

A few minutes later Mac came back from the bathroom, fully dressed in her marine cammies and with still damp hair. Quietly she made her way to the bed and sat down right next to her son.

Slowly she let her forefinger run down his cheek, smiling as her son let out a little sigh. Leaning forward she kissed his forehead. "I love you, Ty. Mommy will be back as soon as she can. Take care of your daddy for me, please," Mac whispered into his ear before giving him a final kiss on his forehead.

Carefully she got up from the bed, walked to the other bedside and sat down right next to Harm's still form. "Harm?" she whispered into his ear before looking at him.

Harm slowly opened his eyes and looked groggily at Mac. "Hey."

"Hey," Mac replied softly. "It's time. I have to go."

"Can we have some breakfast together?" Harm quietly asked and started to caress Mac's left cheek.

"I wish. I'm sorry, but I spent too much time watching you guys sleep that I forgot about the time," Mac explained sadly. "I'm already late so I'll just take a bagel with me." Mac bent down and gently kissed him.

When she broke the kiss and wanted to lift her head again, Harm had something else in mind and brought her lips once more to his, kissing her with all the passion and love he felt for her.

"I love you, Sarah," Harm told her when they stopped the kiss.

"I love you too, Harm," Mac responded softly and opened her arms, inviting him for a last embrace.

Harm immediately sat up and embraced her, taking in the smell of her and the feeling to have her in his arms. "Take care, Marine."

Mac looked deeply into Harm's eyes. "You, too. And take care of our little boy here," she told him and together they looked at the sleeping form of their son. "I'll be back before you know I'm gone."

"Promise?"

Both smiled. "Promise."

"Can I bring you down?" Harm wanted to know, already knowing the answer since he would say the same.

"No, please let us say goodbye here. I want to have you and Ty together while saying goodbye. It's already hard enough to do it once, and I don't think I'm able to say goodbye twice."

Mac once more kissed Harm before she took a deep breath, broke their embrace and walked to her bags. With one last look at her favorite boys she blew them a kiss and smiled. "I love you two," she said and immediately turned around to get out of the house before the tears were running down her cheeks. The last thing she heard was a whispered 'We love you too' from Harm.

Once more they were separated by complications, which were thrown in their way. The complication today had led them to have their thoughts so jumbled up, that they totally forgot what a special day this actually was for them.

**Sunday August 28**

**Tysons Corner Center**

**1961 Chain Bridge Road**

**McLean, Virginia**

**3:27 PM**

The morning had been gone in a hurry for Harm. The start of the day hasn't been pleasant though.

When he woke up around eight o'clock it was because of the whimper noises coming from his son right next to him. Ty missed his mommy this morning and had called for her quite a few times.

He'd been cranky for a while and had cried a lot until his great-grandmother and grandparents decided to take him for a walk through the park. They'd made him forget about his mother's absence and Harm was very grateful about it. He hoped to keep his son occupied for most time of the day. For now, Harm himself couldn't think much about Mac's absence either since he was too busy getting everything under control.

Around noon it was once more time to say goodbye when Harm and Ty brought Sarah, Frank, and Trish to the airport. They all had spent half an hour at the airport café before the three were called for boarding.

After a last wave of goodbye Harm and Ty had made their way to the Tysons Corner Center to buy a few supplies. The mall was very crowed on this Sunday, so Harm carried his son in his arms the entire time they spent there. At first they entered a restaurant to get some lunch before going to the pet shop. There they spent some time watching the fish in the aquarium before visiting the bunnies and guinea pigs.

When Ty got bored and a little cranky again Harm knew it was time to get the supplies before going home again.

They just made their way to the parking lot when something in one of the shop windows caught his interest and made him stop dead in his tracks. Harm got closer to the window and took a better look.

"Wow," Harm reacted enthusiastically before looking at his son, who had put his arms around his daddy's neck while burying his head in the crook of Harm's neck. "What do you think, Buddy? Would mommy like this one?" Harm asked Ty and pointed at the object behind the window.

Ty nodded his head before burying it in the crook of his neck again.

"Yeah, I think you're right. It's perfect for her," Harm told his son tenderly before making his way into the shop.

**End Part 6**


	7. Part 7

…Till Death Does Us Part Chapter IV (The Conclusion) – Part 7/12  
Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

* * *

_WAR**NING –**_

_The angst-o-meter is twitching a bit. If you have consulted your physician and he/she has mentioned the slight chance that you might experience angst-related problems. Problems might include heart palpations, dizziness, need for chocolate, peeing your pants, or falling out of your chair. You might want to skip this part._

* * *

**Wednesday October 26**

**US Marine Base**

**Kabul, Afghanistan**

**5:19 PM (local time)**

It was done and today was finally the day. 'Time to go home,' Mac thought as she made her way to the awaiting helicopter. 'About damn time.'

Harm and Mac had found out very quickly that the SECNAV was wrong about how long Mac's assignment would be. It has lasted two months, and not just one.

However, for Harm and Mac October ended just as quickly as did August and September.

Mac barely had time during the days to think about home since she was cluttered with work. And Harm still had to get acclimated with his new job, so the days had flown by to him as well.

Mac's early mornings and Harm and Ty's early evenings were always spent together with a web cam conversation. Bud helped Harm with the installment of the web cam and the messenger on his laptop. This way not only were he and Ty able to talk with Mac, but to see her as well.

Almost three hours a day were spent talking about everything and nothing at all. On some days Mac was able to join her husband with the reading of Ty's goodnight story. Very soon after they started the nightly chats their son got used to the new way of communication between him and his family.

Mac had to chuckle as she remembered the first time they had communicated using the web cam. As soon as Ty saw his mommy on the screen he started to squeak and called 'Mommy, Mommy' over and over again while throwing himself at the laptop, trying to give his mom a bear hug. Back then she had tears in her eyes while feeling so far away and out of reach.

"Time to go home, Sarah?" A voice asked from behind, bringing her back to the present.

Mac turned around and smiled at her friend. "You bet. I wanted to be outta here over twelve hours ago."

"Do Harm and Ty know you're coming home?"

"Yup. I called Harm twenty minutes ago," Mac replied cheerfully as they made their way to the helicopter. "So, how long do you have to stay here?"

"It's totally unknown for now. I guess I'll know five minutes before my takeoff. I mean, I didn't know I was going to be here till five minutes before my flight took off."

They both laughed before Mac threw her bags into the helicopter. "Is there something you want me to tell your fiancé?" Mac still couldn't believe that her friend was actually engaged. She felt truly happy for him.

"Just tell her I love her and I'll be home as soon as I can."

"I will," Mac answered gently with a smile before giving him a warmly hug. "Take care, Clay."

"You too, Sarah," Clay answered softly. "Say 'hi' to Harm and give Ty a hug from me, okay?"

"Will do," Mac promised and took her place in the helicopter.

Clay closed the door before giving Mac one last wave and moved away from the helicopter while its blades started to get into motion.

Mac put on the headset and waved back at Webb as the helicopter started to lift up from the ground and made its way to the Seahawk.

**Wednesday October 26**

**Harm and Mac's House**

**McLean, Virginia**

**7:54 AM**

"Okay, Buddy. Are we ready for daycare?" Harm asked his son as he got him out of his highchair and got an excited nod from Ty as response.

Harm chuckled at his son's enthusiasm. He wasn't sure if Ty simply was happy to get to daycare or if it had to do with the fact that his mommy was coming home very soon. He voted for the latter. "Then let's get going, Ty. And before we know it, mommy will be home again," Harm told his son before getting his cover and briefcase.

**Somewhere south-west of Kandahar, Afghanistan**

**8:39 PM (local time)**

"Sorry about the side trip to Jalalabad, Ma'am, but the Captain said he needed that package ASAP," the co-pilot, Lieutenant Sawyer, apologized to Mac for the tenth time.

"Its' alright, Lieutenant. We're back in the air and that's all that matters." Mac smiled.

Lieutenant Andrews, the pilot, and Lieutenant Sawyer exchanged an odd glance. "Not a lot of Colonel's would be glad to be delayed, Ma'am," Lt. Andrews stated.

"I just see no reason in getting upset, Lieutenant. At least I'm going home," Mac informed the men.

"Must be a nice feeling, Ma'am. My tour is up in six more months," Lieutenant Sawyer told her.

Lt. Andrews smiled. "You'll be home soon enough, Sawyer. Kelly will be waiting for you."

"Yeah." Lt. Sawyer smiled.

"Is that your wife?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, we were married for nine months before I was called back to duty. I was stationed stateside for six months, and then shipped over here for a year tour to play in the desert," Lt. Sawyer explained. "I can't wait to get home."

"How about you Lt. Andrews?"

"I just got here, Ma'am."

"Is this your daughter, Lieutenant?" Mac asked the pilot when she saw a picture of a little girl right next to the display.

"Yes, Ma'am. She's four years old and her name is Rose. In 5 months she'll have a little baby brother," Lt. Andrews told Mac proudly.

Mac chuckled. "I bet she's excited about it."

"Oh yes, Ma'am. At least now she is," the pilot said with a laugh. "At first she said she didn't want a brother, but when we told her she would be the big sister, she was fine with it."

"What about you, Lieutenant Sawyer? Any children waiting at home?" Mac wanted to know from the co-pilot.

"No, Ma'am, not yet," he answered with a smile. "How about you, Colonel?"

"I have a one year old son and I so can't…," Mac started to explain when a sudden loud beeping interrupted her. "What is that?" She hollered into the headset, trying to drown out the nerve-racking noise.

"We're being shot at, Colonel," the pilot told her before the helicopter suddenly started to sink and swirl around.

While the pilot was trying to get in contact with the Seahawk Mac closed her eyes and started praying, thinking of her boys back home. "Everything will be okay," she told herself. "Everything will be okay. I love you, Harm. I love you Ty." And then everything went black.

**End Part 7**

* * *

_Hello Readers-_

_First we would like to thank those of you who have been reading and loving the FF. Thanks for the support._

_We would also like to address another issue. We as authors are writing this story as we see fit, we cannot please everyone. We care for Harm and Mac and don't have a competition between them (ie., who gets certain assignments). We are doing what we see best for the story and as using AP (author's privilege) in the FF. Also if you are not a Mac fan or a Harm fan, we really don't want to know. We are fans of both. _

_We enjoy reading feedback as long it is about the story and supporting it in a positive way. If you have a negative comment please e-mail us, you can do this by checking the author information and locating an e-mail address._

_For those of you who are enjoying the story we hope you like the rest of the FF and again thanks for being there._

_Smiles-_

_Michi and Carol_


	8. Part 8

…Till Death Does Us Part Chapter IV (The Conclusion) – Part 8/12  
Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

* * *

_WARNING…again_

_The Angst-o-meter is still twitching. Please see our warning label in part 7 to fully understand the warning label._

* * *

**Wednesday October 26**

**JAG HQ**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

**10:25 AM**

Sturgis, Bud and the Admiral were just having a conference with a few congressmen and the SECNAV when suddenly the door of the conference room flew open. "Sir, there's a phone-call for you on line 1."

"Petty Officer Coates. I told you 'no interruptions'," Admiral Chegwidden informed her with a stern voice.

"I know, Sir," P.O. Coates answered nervously. "It's a phone-call from the Seahawk, Sir, and it's important."

As soon as AJ, Sturgis, and Bud heard the call was from the Seahawk they each had a fear look on their faces. They all knew it was the carrier Mac would be on today.

The Admiral took a deep breath before picking up the phone. "Admiral Chegwidden," he said and then listened to what the caller had to say.

Sturgis, Bud, the congressmen, the SECNAV, and Coates watched him and watched as the color drain from the Admiral's face. "Understood, Captain. Keep me informed," he said before ending the call.

AJ closed his eyes for a moment and took another deep breath before looking at his team, the SECNAV and the congressmen. "Gentlemen, if you would excuse me. I just got some news that I have to forward immediately."

"No problem, Admiral," the SECNAV replied immediately. "I think we should postpone the conference and come together again tomorrow," he suggested. The look on AJ's face showed him that something serious had just happen and that continuing this meeting was impossible for now.

"Thank you, Sir," the Admiral said before making his way out of the conference room.

**Meanwhile in Harm's office**

Harm had problems to concentrate on anything today. He simply couldn't keep his eyes from a picture of Mac with their son in her lap. They were both laughing about a face Harm had made when he took the photo.

"Harm?" A voice from his doorway interrupted his thoughts.

When Harm looked up he could see his former CO standing in his doorway. "Admiral, now this is a surprise. To what do I own this…," Harm started to ask when he saw the dejected face of his friend. "… pleasure? What is wrong, Sir?"

AJ gently closed the door behind him before taking a seat in one of Harm's visitor chairs. Bending a little forward he crossed his fingers together before looking at Harm. "I just got a call from the Seahawk, Harm," AJ tenderly started to explain.

"No," Harm only whispered, fearing the worst.

"The helicopter that was bringing Mac to the Seahawk was shot down. The SAR found the wreckage and reported one dead body and one causality."

"Mac?" Harm wanted to know and interrupted his friend's explanation.

"The report says the causality was identified as the pilot Lt. Andrews and the dead body was identified as the co-pilot Lt. Sawyer. No traces of Mac have been found yet."

"Oh my god," Harm whispered and looked again at the picture of his wife and son. "Will they continue the search?"

"Yes, they will. However, soon it will be too dark and too dangerous for the SAR. If she's not found by the time they stop the search for the night, they will continue the search tomorrow morning at first light."

Harm only nodded, he couldn't find the words to express his feelings. Shock and terror were settling in his thoughts.

"Harm, you should go home. Get your son and go home. Captain Johnson will keep me updated and I'll let you know as soon as I hear more, okay?"

"Yes, Sir."

AJ got up from his chair and made his way to the office door. "Everything will be okay, Harm. She's a fighter and has something at home to fight for."

"Yes, she is and she has," Harm only answered before the Admiral left him alone again.

In one swift motion Harm got up from his chair and started to pack his briefcase. He wanted to get out of his office and out of the building. He simply wanted to get his son and go home, where he would wait for the love of his life. 'She's okay,' he told himself. 'I would know it, if she were gone. I simply would know it.'

**Meanwhile near the crash area**

**Somewhere south-west of Kandahar, Afghanistan**

**10:10 PM (local time)**

As soon as Clay had heard about the crash and that Mac was missing, he knew he had to be there to help the search.

He requested a seat on one of the SAR helicopters and got permission without a single problem, since every available pair of eyes was needed to help, especially since time was against the rescue. It was already dark and nobody was sure that Mac could survive the cold of the night if she was seriously hurt. The other problem with the time was from the insurgents which occupied the area.

"Mr. Webb, we got orders to call it a night. It's too dark," the pilot from Clay's SAR helicopters called from behind as they both walked across a large are.

"Just a few more minutes, Lieutenant," Clay answered with a stern voice. He wouldn't give up. 'Not yet. I still can see my hand before my eyes,' he told himself forcing the light of his flashlight to cut through the darkness which surrounded them.

"No, sir. I'm sorry. But the order was to leave the crash area immediately." The young pilot turned his flashlight towards Clay to try to stop the agent from moving further away.

"Damn it," Clay muttered to himself and slowly made his way back to the helicopter. "I'll be back, Sarah. Keep fighting, girl. Your boys need you," he said aloud, trying to let the wind transport his words to her.

"Sir, I'm really sorry about this. I know she's a friend of yours. But I do have…," the pilot started to apologize before he was interrupted from Webb, who stopped dead in his tracks.

"Shut up, Lieutenant," Clay ordered, he turned around and shinned his light towards the darkness which surrounded them.

"Sir, I'm…"

"I said shut up, Lieutenant," Clay once more sternly ordered before he slowly moved to a nearby rock. "I swear I just heard something," he explained in a whisper, trying to hear the noise again.

"Sir, please…," the pilot once more started before Webb stopped and raised his forefinger.

"There, did you here that?" He wanted to know and before the pilot could answer him the noise could be heard once more. This time it was much louder and clearer.

"It sounds like a groan, Sir," the pilot concluded before he and Webb started to run towards the direction the noise was coming from.

**Harm and Mac's House**

**McLean, Virginia**

**2:32 PM**

It was harder and harder for Harm to keep his sanity. He felt so helpless and was going stir crazy. Ty had asked again and again when his mommy would be home, and Harm could barely keep his tears in check.

He didn't want to give up hope. He couldn't afford to give up hope. He was sure he would feel it if Mac would have been gone. But he couldn't feel the loss.

For quite some time now he was looking at a picture of Mac, mesmerized from the high spirit he could see in her laughing eyes. Over and over he touched her face with his fingers, trying to feel her soft skin underneath them. He wanted her to be home. He wanted to hold her and to never let her go again.

"Daddy?" Ty's voice brought him out of his thoughts. When he looked at his son he could see Ty holding his 'Quack Along Ducks' in front of him, showing his daddy that he wanted to play.

Since they got home they had played with Ty's toys and only once had they stopped to have a snack. Harm was physically staying close to the phone and took the cordless phone with him as soon as he left the living room for a short while.

"Yes, Buddy. Let's play some more," Harm answered his son before ruffling Ty's hair.

"Ya," Ty squeaked and started to pull the 'Quack Along Ducks' behind him.

Harm was slowly walking behind him when suddenly the phone started to ring. In one swift motion he got back to the phone and picked it up. "Rabb."

**End Part 8**


	9. Part 9

…Till Death Does Us Part Chapter IV (The Conclusion) – Part 9/12  
Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

* * *

**Friday October 28**

**U.S. Air Force**

**Andrews AFB, Maryland**

**4:12 PM**

Harm could already hear the plane in the distance. Just a few more minutes and he finally would be able to hold Mac in his arms again.

A shiver ran though his body as he recalled the phone call two days ago. It felt like a lifetime ago. He picked it up and was greeted by Clay's words of 'We found her.' Clay couldn't tell Harm much about Mac's condition, just that she was alive and a fighter. Clay also informed Harm that as soon as Mac was rescued the SAR team had brought her to the Seahawk, where she was examined, before transporting her to the Air Force Base in Ramstein, Germany.

Ty bounced in Harm's arms and brought him back to reality. Ty had an exited look on his face and was babbling at all the sights around him. It was very clear to Harm just how much his son liked it at the base. He enjoyed watching all the planes as they took off and landed.

Harm chuckled as he remembered a conversation he and Mac once had. He'd told her that Ty would be a pilot and his call-sign would be 'BAT', short for Benjamin-Andrew Tyler. Mac had only shook her head and told him to just wait and see.

"Mommy," Ty called and pointed at yet another landing aircraft.

Harm followed Ty's sight and started to smile. "Yeah, Buddy. I think there comes mommy."

Together with family members of the pilot and the co-pilot from the crashed helicopter they watched the plane begin its descent. While Harm, Ty, and the pilot's family were happy to see their family member again, the co-pilot's family was mourning over the death of their son, brother, and husband. It was weird just how tight delight and woe lay together.

Harm was holding Ty even closer when he saw the honor guard moving closer to the now parked aircraft. He had to swallow when he saw the large door of the plane open and a casket, which was draped with a flag, was carried off. Harm and every military man and woman snapped to attention while the family of the co-pilot couldn't hold back anymore and made their way to the casket.

A few seconds later Harm watched as four marines carried a stretcher with a wounded marine out of the aircraft, fearing it could be Mac on the stretcher. He took a closer look and could see that it wasn't Mac. Therefore, it could only be Lt. Andrews; the pilot.

The four marines immediately brought the injured marine to the awaiting ambulance, followed by his family.

Harm moved a little closer to the plane. "Daddy?" Ty looked unsure at his dad. "Where mommy?" He asked, sounding a little disappointed.

"I'm not sure, Ty. I think mommy is still in the plane," Harm told his son, trying to sound confident, but fearing at the same time that maybe she wasn't as okay as he hoped she would.

Suddenly Ty started to squirm in Harm's arms, trying to get out of his embrace. "Mommy. Mommy. Mommy," Ty called loudly, holding his arms open as he saw his mother getting out of the plane at last.

Mac was talking with a marine when she heard the calling of her son. Immediately she stopped the conversation and looked around, finally seeing Harm and her son.

A huge smile covered her face and she slowly got down on her knees while Harm finally had no choice but to let go of his son, letting him run to his mother.

'She looks so beautiful,' Harm thought as he looked carefully at the scene in front of him. Her face was scratched a little bit, her left arm was in a plaster cast and when she got down on her knees he could see how sore she was. However, all that couldn't let her beauty vanish.

Harm and Mac laughed as they saw a giggling Ty running to his mother. He wanted to be faster than his feet would let him and fell more than once, but it didn't stop him until he finally flew into his mother's arms. "Mommy. Mommy. Mommy." Ty threw his arms around Mac's neck and as strongly as his little arms could, he embraced her.

Mac suppressed a moan when Ty threw himself at her and Harm could see how she bit her lower lip. Mac was hurt, that was clearly visible, but she couldn't have cared less. To have her son in her arms again was worthy every pain.

"Mommy missed you so much, Ty. I love you," she told him and kissed his forehead three times before getting up on her feet again. "Hello, sailor," she said softly with a smile when Harm got closer to her.

"Hello, Sarah," Harm responded tenderly, giving her a short sweet kiss before hugging her gently. "We missed you like crazies."

"I missed you guys, too."

"Maybe I should take Ty, before he starts hurting you by accident," Harm said quietly, trying to get his son out of Mac's arms.

Ty only shook his head and tightened his hold on Mac, not wanting to let go of her.

Harm and Mac chuckled at his behavior. "It's okay, he won't hurt me. Let's go home, sailor."

"Yes, Ma'am," Harm said and took her bags before leading her to the car.

**Harm and Mac's House**

**McLean, Virginia**

**6:12 PM**

Ty was asleep by the time they got home and while Harm got him ready for bed, Mac took her place in the rocking chair in Ty's room. She sat there and watched her two favorite boys. At least she tried to, but after a short while she fell in a slightly slumber herself.

Harm gently woke her up. "Hey, sleepyhead. Maybe you should follow Ty into dreamland," he told her softly.

Mac chuckled quietly. "Sorry, I guess I fell asleep on you guys. But there's no need to call it a night yet. It's only quarter after six. However, I would do anything for a nice hot bubble bath right about now."

Harm only smiled and held out his hand. She put her right hand into his larger one so he could help her get up from the rocking chair. Then he turned on the baby monitor and took the second one with them.

Slowly they walked out of Ty's bedroom and made their way to the master bathroom.

Harm turned on the hot water before looking at Mac's left arm that was encased in the cast. "Hold on for a minute," Harm told her. He quickly exited the bathroom and a few minutes later returned with a box of plastic wrap and two rubber bands. Mac gave him a soft look as he explained. "We can't let the water get in the cast."

"You're so thoughtful." Mac laughed as she started to have problems getting out of her top because of said cast.

"Here, let me help you," he softly said before starting to unbutton her shirt.

As soon as Harm pulled off her shirt and her T-shirt he sharply took in a breath. Mac's upper body was covered with bruises and scratches. "Oh my god," he whispered before slightly touching her wounds with his fingertips. Then his lips softly replaced his fingers.

"It looks worse than it is, Harm," Mac quietly told him before closing her eyes and only feeling his warm lips on her. "I missed you so much. I love you."

Harm looked up at her, smiled and then kissed her softly. "I love you too, Sarah," he said before helping her out of the rest of her clothes, only to uncover more bruises and scratches.

Finally the bathtub was full of water and Harm put Mac's favorite scented bubble-bath. Then together they wrapped the cast in the plaster wrap. It was a little too tight, but it had to be to prevent water from getting into the plaster, which would cause it to smell badly after a while.

Mac carefully moved into the tub, taking in a deep breath when the hot water hit the scratches. "That stings," she told Harm with a chuckle.

Harm took a seat at the edge of the bathtub and gently took Mac's left foot into his hands.

Mac sighed deeply. "This feels like heaven," she whispered when Harm started to massage her foot while she lay with closed eyes in the bathtub.

"I'm glad," Harm tenderly told her. "You scared the shit out of me, Marine."

Mac opened her eyes, looked at him deeply and smiled. "I know. It scared the shit out of me as well."

"I'm not sure what was worse. Fearing that AJ would tell me you were either the dead or the injured marine, or when he told me that you were missing."

"I can imagine," Mac only answered, knowing too well how it feels to not know where the love of your life is, and if he's still alive. She had to go through it once while Harm was missing at sea. Granted, it happened a long time ago but she would never forget it.

"Do you remember what happened?" Harm wanted to know, slightly increasing the pressure of his fingers on her foot.

Mac moaned in pleasure and closed her eyes again. "No, not much. Due to the concussion I have no clue how I got from the wreckage to the cave."

"Clay called and told me they had found you. He said because of the darkness they were already calling off the search for the day. That's when he and the pilot found you."

Mac looked at Harm and nodded. "I know, he told me the same thing. However, everything between the crash and the night I woke up on the Seahawk is a blank."

"You're here, that's all that matters." They smiled at each other before Harm gently kissed the bottom of her foot.

The next few minutes were spent in a comfortable silence. Harm continued to massage her left foot before switching to the right one, while Mac closed her eyes and let the hot water relax her muscles.

"Mac?" Harm whispered, thinking she had fallen asleep.

Mac opened her right eye and grinned at him.

"I thought you were asleep."

"No, I simply enjoyed your massage. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Why don't I wash your hair before we get you out of the tub?" Harm asked and got her almond-scented shampoo from the shelf next to the bathtub.

Harm moved from the far edge of the tub to a spot right next to Mac and started to wet her hair with the showerhead. Then he took the shampoo and started to spread it into her hair.

Mac groaned in discomfort when Harm touched a certain spot on the back of her head. "No, don't back away," Mac immediately told him when she felt Harm pulling away his hand. "It just took me by surprise. I forgot I had that lump there."

"Okay," Harm said and gently continued his task. "Do you have a headache?"

"No, I took some medicine."

Once he was done lathering her hair, he took the showerhead again to wash the shampoo out of Mac's hair, before helping her out the tub. When she was wrapped in a fleecy towel he took her carefully into his arms and kissed her lovely.

"Do you want something to eat?" Harm asked after he broke their kiss, taking the baby monitor into his hand.

"Not really," Mac replied softly and took Harm's other hand into hers. Then she opened the bathroom door, leading him out of the bathroom.

"Do you want to sleep?" Harm wanted to know while he followed Mac to their bed.

Mac knelt onto the bed. "No, not really," she told him huskily and took the baby monitor from Harm to set it down on her nightstand. Then she moved back to Harm and started to unbutton his shirt with her right hand. It took her some time to get the first button open, but she soon figured out the right technique.

Harm's eyes followed her hand. "What do you want then?" He asked heatedly.

"I want to give you your belated birthday gift."

"My belated birthday gift?" Harm gave her a confused look.

"Yes." Mac paused her unbuttoning to give her husband a sultry look. "I could go out and buy you something. Like a nice shirt or something for your vette. Or."

"Or what?" Harm asked as he started to understand. They'd celebrate his birthday with the help of the web cam and messenger, but due Mac's crash he'd forgotten all about it.

"Or." Mac opened the last button of his shirt before she started to kiss her way up from his bellybutton to his lips. "I could make love to you," she told him sweetly before slowly pulling his shirt from his shoulder.

Harm's fingers slowly unhooked the towel Mac was wearing before pulling it off of her and throwing it to one corner of the room. "Now that's a belated birthday gift I would love to have," he said with a smirk. Slowly he pushed Mac down on the bed before following her, trying not to hurt her in progress.

Mac gave him a soft chuckle. "Happy birthday, Harm." Their lips caressed each other with a passion they sorely missed as their hands quickly became reintroduced to each other's bodies.

Their lovemaking was gentle and passionate at the same time. That night they made love for three times before finally falling into an exhausted sleep and wrapped in each other's arms.

**End Part 9**

_Shoe- Gum, what are you doing?_

_Gum – (looking in the newspaper) Looking for a job._

_Shoe – Why?_

_Gum – I think Michi and Carol are going to let us go._

_Shoe – Why would you think that?_

_Gum – (folds paper and looks at Shoe) Well, soon enough TDDUP will be over and they have been working on TTEOAS._

_Shoe – Yeah._

_Gum – Well, with TDDUP ending, so does our run with the angst. And TTEOAS has no angst. We will no longer have a job, man!_

_Shoe – (sits down) You think they'll let us go?_

_Gum – Why would they keep us around?_

_Shoe – They love us._

_Gum – Yes, they do. But with their newly found marshmallow hearts I don't think they will use us to our best potential._

_Shoe – (thinks for minute) I think you might be right. (picks up the newspaper) What did you find so far?_

_Gum – I would say waitress, but I don't think we're people-persons._

_Shoe- How about this one? I think we would be good bikini models._

_Gum – Not to sure, but there is a third world nation that needs a new ruler._

_Shoe – Should we tell Brain?_

_Gum – Nah. Let's just keep looking. The girls haven't fired us, yet._

_Shoe – Well, maybe they'll just severe us._

_Gum – Hey, look the CIA's hiring!_


	10. Part 10

…Till Death Does Us Part Chapter IV (The Conclusion) – Part 10/12  
Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

* * *

**Saturday December 24**

**Harm and Mac's House**

**McLean, Virginia**

**12:21 PM**

"Honey, I'm home," Mac hollered with a chuckle as she walked into the house, without forgetting to first brush off the snowflakes from her coat.

The time since Mac's return from Afghanistan had flown by and the end of the year was near.

Mac had recovered fully from the crash and only one tiny scar on her right hip was left. Thankfully, there were no lasting damages to her hand either and after the plaster cast was removed and a short time of physiotherapy it was fully healed.

"Right on time, Tiger. Lunch will be ready in five," Harm told her when he came out of the kitchen.

Mac whistled at the sight in front of her. Slowly with a sway in her move she walked closer to him, looking him over from head to toe. "Sailor, have I ever told you just how sexy you look like this?" Mac asked him with a huskily voice before bringing down his lips on hers for a passionate kiss. "This apron sure suits you, Flyboy."

Harm chuckled. "Why, thank you. My lovely wife bought it for me." He looked down at the red apron with the inscription 'I am the boss… at least in the kitchen.' "And yes, I think you told me three nights ago just how hot I look in it. If I'm not mistaken you had a ravenous appetite for pancakes in the middle of the night, so I had to get out of bed to make you a few."

Mac laughed, remembering the incident from a few nights ago. Gently she started to run her hand up and down his torso. "Seeing you wearing only this apron and nothing underneath made me forget about the pancakes in a heartbeat," she told him with a giggle before giving him yet another passionate kiss. "Now where's our son?" Mac asked as soon as they broke their kiss and looked around.

Harm raised his eyebrow and looked at Mac as if he wanted to say 'What do you think?' Then he pointed to the living room.

"Uh oh, he's still sitting there fully mesmerized?" Mac asked astonished.

Harm smirked and nodded his head. "Yup," he replied and both started to laugh.

Mac took off her coat and hung it into the closet before making her way to the living room.

"How come you had to go out this morning anyway?" Harm called behind her while finishing preparing lunch. "The weather outside isn't really inviting."

"I had a few last-minute things that needed to be done," Mac answered casually and mystically while standing in the doorway of the living room, taking in the picture in front of her.

Ty was lying on his belly on the rug right next to the fireplace with his head propped up on his hands, staring at the huge glittering Christmas tree in front of him.

Harm and Mac joked about him being mesmerized by the tree, since he obviously forgot everything around him while being in front of it. They already feared the outcome when it would be time to take the tree down.

Mac walked further into the living room before standing right next to her son. Slowly she got down on her knees and lightly started to tickle her son.

Ty giggled and turned around, now lying on his back while rolling from one side to the other one. "No, no. Mommy," Ty screamed while laughing in delight.

Mac stopped tickling him and took him into her arms. "Come on, Champ. It's time for some lunch," she told him before kissing his forehead. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah," Ty yelled and clapped his hands. Yup, when it came to food he was all his mother.

**12:55 PM**

"So, what's the plan for the rest of the day?" Harm asked and took a bite of his pasta.

"Well, we still have to pack for the trip tomorrow," Mac started to explain and took a sip of her water. "And I think we should do an early distribution of Christmas presents, so Ty gets enough sleep before our flight to Pennsylvania."

"Why don't we finish lunch before taking a long walk through the park? And when we're back home you can pack our bags with Ty while I prepare everything for the distribution of Christmas presents?" Harm suggested while whipping off some pasta sauce from Ty's cheek.

"Sounds good. I'm sure this way Ty will be tired enough to take an early nap. When is our flight going again?"

"Early," Harm answered with a smirk. "Very early. 8:20 to be exact."

Mac only laughed, knowing very well what a sleepyhead her husband was. "Don't worry, honey. I'll do my best to get you up and ready," she told him huskily and winked at him, making Harm swallow up on his pasta.

**7:49 PM**

Shortly after their lunch they'd made their walk through the park. They had enjoyed it immensely and Harm even made a snow angel for his son and started a little snowball fight with Mac.

As soon as they were back home Mac and Ty walked upstairs to get the bags packed while Harm finished everything for the distribution of Christmas presents. One gift in particular made him smile and his heart was beating faster.

"We're ready," Mac called from the stairs and brought Harm out of his thoughts. "Everything is packed and I even prevented Ty from unwrapping the gifts for Sarah, Trish and Frank."

Harm and Mac laughed, remembering how much Ty had enjoyed unwrapping his birthday gifts months ago.

"It's about time. I can't wait to see what's in this green package over there." Harm chuckled and pointed at the present underneath the Christmas tree before rubbing his hands in excitement. "You should know that I'm just as a kid when it comes to unwrapping my gifts," he told Mac with a smirk.

Mac giggled. "Oh yeah, I remember quite well how you unwrapped your belated birthday gift this year," she started to tell him while setting Ty down in front of the fireplace. Then she got closer to Harm and leaned forward so she could whisper into his ear. "It was clearly visible to me just how much fun you had with it, too."

Harm groaned, remembering just too well what Mac was referring to. Then he smirked and embraced her before giving her a short sweet kiss. "Yeah, it sure was the best birthday gift I ever got. Do you think there's a chance to get that kind of gift for Christmas as well?"

"Hmmm, you just might," Mac said sweetly and gave him a short peck on the cheek before getting out of his reach. "Of course first I have to see what kind of Christmas gifts you have for me."

"Of course," Harm repeated her words and smiled.

The next minutes were spent with unwrapping all the Christmas presents. The green package Harm had eyed earlier held a beautiful surprise for him and it brought tears to his eyes while he looked at it.

It was a painted portrait of Mac with Ty sitting in her lap, dressed in his sailor suit and cap. They both had their most beautiful smiles on their faces and it looked to Harm like they had a lot of fun doing it.

"I thought it was impossible to get him sit still for such a long time, but surprisingly he never got cranky or fretful," Mac explained softly while Harm still adored the portrait.

"May I put it up in my new office?" Harm asked gently and looked deeply into Mac's eyes.

"I hoped you would."

"Thank you, Sarah," Harm said before giving her a hug and a lovely kiss.

"You're welcome," Mac responded with a smile. "There's actually another present for you and Ty. Just give me a minute to get it, okay?"

"Sure," Harm answered and followed Mac with his eyes, slightly confused when she left the house. "Do you know what your Mom is up to?" Harm asked his son.

The only answer he got from Ty was him shaking his head before getting back to playing with his new toys.

"No? Hmm, we'll have to wait and see then." Harm chuckled and ruffled Ty's hair. "I guess you like your gifts, huh? I see you're ignoring your old man already."

A short while later Mac returned with another wrapped box in her arms. "Sorry, guys. It took a bit longer than planned. Joey didn't want to give it out again."

"Joey? Why did the Tanner boy took care of this?" Harm asked and pointed at the box Mac was putting down in front of him and Ty.

"It's a matter of security. Merry Christmas you two," she said and kissed Ty's head before giving his dad a short sweet kiss on his lips.

"Here, want to open it, Buddy?" Harm asked Ty and placed the box in front of his son.

"Yeah," Ty squeaked in delight and started to tear open the box.

When he was done Harm took off the lid only to be greeted by an empty box. "Guess our dear neighbor Joey had too much fun with the gift, Marine. The box is empty," Harm said and showed it Mac.

"No, it's not. Take a better look," she told him confidently.

Harm took another look and this time saw the little envelope at the bottom of the box. He took it out and opened it, finding a little note written from Mac. "Open the garage door," Harm read the note out loud and first looked bewildered at Ty before moving his gaze to Mac. "Open the garage door?"

Mac only nodded.

"Let's move, Buddy. Mommy's gift says to open the garage door." Harm took Ty on one hand and they slowly moved to the garage door before opening it.

"Doggy," Ty screamed and ran to the middle of the garage, where the gift for him and his daddy was sitting. Immediately he was greeted by a little bark from the Jack Russell Terrier puppy.

Harm embraced Mac from behind before laying his head on her shoulder. Together they watched Ty hugging the newest family member. "Thank you. Merry Christmas, Sarah."

"Merry Christmas, Harm."

**9:41 PM**

Harm and Mac sat together on the rug in front of the fireplace. Mac was sitting in front of Harm while he was embracing her from behind. They were watching the dancing flames in the fireplace while caressing each other's fingers. Ty was already asleep in his room.

Suddenly Harm withdrew his right hand to get something out of his jeans pocket before holding it in front of Mac. "Merry Christmas."

Mac turned her head in surprise to look at Harm. "I don't understand," she said and touched the heart shaped necklace she got earlier from him as a Christmas gift. "I already got this beautiful gift."

"Just open it, Sarah."

"Okay," Mac quietly replied before taking the small box in her hands and started to unwrap it.

After she'd unwrapped the small box she took a deep breath before opening it. "Oh my god," she whispered in a total amazement. "Harm?"

Harm took the gold wedding band out of the box and slowly pulled it on Mac's finger before kissing it softly. "I thought my wife should at least wear a wedding band," he told her before they lost themselves in a kiss full of love and passion.

**11:23 PM**

Mac slowly walked into the bedroom from the bathroom. She was wearing her long terrycloth robe. She carefully looked at her husband who was lying in bed looking at his daily planner.

She chuckled and got Harm's attention. "We have the next week off and you're looking at your planner."

Harm looked at her and smiled. "I was trying to figure something out."

"What?" Mac asked as she sat down next to him.

"When we could have the wedding," Harm told her as he looked back at the planner.

"The wedding." Mac repeated.

He shrugged. "Well, since I finally got a ring on your finger I figured the next step would be a wedding. You know friends and family."

Mac laughed. "I know, I've been there before." She quickly joined him and was looking at the calendar. "What are you thinking?"

"I was trying to pick a date that is important to the both of us."

"That makes sense. What have you come up with?"

Harm laid the planner out and opened to the page that showed the year's calendar. "I know we want the wedding to be within the year. So the day we met is out. It would be too hard to plan for it, since it's only a few weeks away."

"Plus we never know what to expect out of the DC winter. That was a very warm January day we met."

"What about the summer?" Mac offered.

"I was thinking about August 28, since that was the day we got married, but decided against it. This needs to be a fresh wedding, almost like a fresh start."

"Good idea. How about August 19?" Mac said as she pointed the date.

Harm gave an odd look. "August 19?"

"The day of our divorcee, but we decided to stay married."

Harm crinkled his nose. "Let's try again." After a few glances at a few dates in May, one stuck out. "Little AJ's birthday, it may not have been the way we both wanted it, but we did get our five-year deal."

"I don't think that would be fair to AJ, for us to take over his birthday. Even it is was for only one day."

"Okay."

"March 15?" Mac asked.

Harm raised an eyebrow. "The same day Julius Caesar was killed at the forum."

"It's also the day the buzzards go back to Hinckley, Ohio." Mac smiled and laughed. "I'm joking. Let's keep looking."

"Since you don't want to take over AJ's birthday that takes Ty's birthday out of the question." Harm commented.

"Yeah."

"Do you want to be a June bride?"

"It doesn't matter to me, but it seems a bit over done."

"I would suggest May, but that month brings us bad luck. Plus I want to stay away from a wedding that could have a holiday theme."

Mac laughed. "You mean you don't want a wedding on the Forth of July? We could have a red, white, and blue theme."

"Not a good idea. And I think you're laughing too much about this," Harm said as he started to tickle Mac and pulled her, so she was laying on the bed underneath him. "Are you taking this seriously?"

"Yes, I am," Mac said with a giggle as Harm slowed his tickling. "Hand me the calendar." Harm moved to his side and did as requested. Mac carefully looked at the dates in front of her. "November 29."

"November 29?" Harm asked. "Why that date?"

"It's the day Ty was conceived." Mac then looked into his eyes. "It's all that little guy's fault we finally admitted we loved each other. Besides it was the first night in my life where I had everything I ever wanted and felt total love."

Harm smiled. "Sounds perfect. So on November 29, you'll become Mrs. Harmon Rabb Jr."

"I will," Mac said before their lips met in a soft and sweet kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Harm said as his hand slowly untied the loose knot on her robe. Once that was done his hand slid underneath the terry cloth and came across some lace material. He lifted his gaze to his wife's eyes. "What are you wearing?"

Mac sat up and Harm lay on his back. Mac slowly took the robe off completely to reveal a very skimpy and sexy red and black lace teddy. "Your Christmas gift?" She slowly moved her hand up to the bow in the front between her breasts. "Do you want to unwrap your gift?"

Harm gave her a devilish smile and his hand soon replaced hers.

**Sunday December 25**

**Harm and Mac's House**

**McLean, Virginia**

**4:34 AM**

Harm slowly woke up and stared at the ceiling for a minute. He looked to his right and saw Mac curled up on her side. He smiled and moved over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

"Mmmm," Mac softly moaned at the feel of her husband's warm body pressed against her.

Harm smiled and kissed her neck. He then chuckled as a thought occurred to him.

"What are you laughing about?" Mac asked as she slowly woke up.

"Nothing," Harm stated and kissed her neck again. His hands started to move around her naked body.

"Nothing, my six," Mac commented as she rolled over to face him. "That was your I-know-something laugh."

"Okay." Harm surrendered. "I was thinking that it is funny that my wife is finally wearing my wedding ring and we set a wedding date, but I never proposed."

Mac chuckled. "That is pretty funny."

Harm suddenly got a serious look on his face. "Well, that's going to change." He quickly left the warmth of her body and moved to the nightstand that was on his side of the bed. He reached into the drawer and pulled something out. He then quickly moved back to her. "I've had this for awhile." he handed the box to Mac.

Mac slowly opened the lid of the box. It gave a slight creaking sound, but the sight inside took her breath away. It was an engagement ring with a center diamond surrounded by a few smaller diamonds. She looked up at her husband.

"I love you, Sarah. Will you marry me?"

Mac laughed while a tear fell down her cheek. "Yes."

Harm slid the ring on her finger and it was greeted by the gold wedding band. Soon their lips greeted each other's. Their bodies moved closer and Mac was rested against the mattress as Harm's lips and hands started to travel down her body. Each time they were together it was the most joyous occasion. And this would have been one of those moments, but at the point where Harm was about to slide his hand over his wife's breast the baby monitor lid up and the room was filled with the sound of their son crying.

Harm stared down at Mac who was holding back her laughter. "I swear he has your timing," Mac said and laughed.

Harm joined her in the laughter and flopped down onto his back as Mac got out of bed. She pulled on her robe and walked to the door with a smile on her face. She turned around and looked at her frustrated husband. "I'll change his diaper and put him back down, then maybe we can get back to what we were just doing."

Harm smirked at her. "I might need your help getting in the mood again."

Mac gave him a sexy look. "I think I can handle that." Then she walked out of the room to tend the crying tot.

**End Part 10**


	11. Part 11

…Till Death Does Us Part Chapter IV (The Conclusion) – Part 11/12  
Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

* * *

**Sunday December 25**

**Rabb Farm**

**Belleville, Pennsylvania**

**7:34 PM**

Sarah Rabb walked into the living room to find her family. Trish and Frank were sitting on the couch with Ty and Gonzo, their newest family member, playing with one of Gonzo's new toys. And there on the floor, lost in their own world, were Harm and Mac. Harm was holding Mac in his arms and whispering into her ear as their hands were wrapped around each other's. Sarah carefully looked and smiled as she saw one of Harm's fingers running across the beautiful wedding band and diamond ring Mac was now wearing.

"Okay, I think it's about time we exchange our presents," Sarah announced to her happy little crew.

"Presents!" Ty screamed causing Gonzo to bark at his new best friend.

"Tyler," Harm said sternly to his son to calm him down.

Ty quickly got a remorseful look on his face for his outburst. "Sorry."

Mac smiled at her son. "It's okay, Ty. We're all excited, but Gonzo's not used to Christmas yet."

Ty smiled and climbed off the couch and quickly walked over to his mother's lap and settled into her arms. "Okay, Mommy."

Trish and Frank shared a good laugh at the young boy, who was very excited. His excitement was not only because of the gifts under the tree, but it might have something to do with the cookies and brownies his grandparents were feeding him all day.

"Ty," Trish started. "Why don't you help Great-grandma with the gifts?"

Ty smiled. "Okay." He got out of Mac's arms and walked over to Sarah.

Between the two of them they passed out the gifts in record time. Soon the living room was filled with torn wrapping paper and thank you's. Ty was the most excited when he opened one gift to reveal a brand new fire truck with a siren. Harm looked at Sarah who had a knowing smile on her face. "I think the fire-truck will stay at Great-grandma's house."

Sarah laughed. "You know Harmon, it's funny because that's what your mother said when I bought you one of those so many years ago."

Trish smiled. "And I distinctly remember someone putting it in the car and all the way back to base Harm and I heard Little Harm and his fire-truck." She then looked at her son "Revenge is sweet, my son."

Harm cleared his throat and looked at his wife who was now looking through her new dinosaur book. "Honey, I think we better be careful what my parents give our son."

Mac looked up at him. "Were you that much of a pain as a child?"

"No, I was a good child," Harm said.

Sarah and Trish started laughing. "Then we won't tell her about the Superman incident and the barn," Trish said.

Ty looked at his family and joined them in the laugher. He didn't understand what the adults were talking about, but he did know he likes to laugh with them.

"I think it's best if we keep conversations about Harm's childhood exploits 'till a certain little boy is tucked away in bed. We don't want Ty to pick up his Daddy's bad habits." Frank noted to the group.

"True." Everyone agreed and continued to unwrapping the gifts.

Harm picked up a small gift from the pile. He read the card and noticed it was from Mac. He looked at his wife. "I thought you gave me everything at the house?"

"Not this one. It's very special," Mac told him sweetly as she set her book down.

Harm smiled. "I've got you. You're special enough."

"Just open the gift," Mac ordered with a smile.

Harm carefully unwrapped his gift to reveal a small white box. He opened the box and a velvet box fell out of it. He looked at Mac and she nodded her head at the box. Harm opened the box and his breath was taken away at the item inside. "When?" Harm asked, amazed that his wife obviously had the same idea as he had.

"Ty's birthday. Before we got your parents and Grandma Sarah from the airport. He and I were at Tysons Corner and we saw it. Do you like it?" Mac asked with slight worry in her voice.

Harm smiled. "I love it. But you have to help me."

Mac laughed. She then took the gold wedding band out of the box and slid it on his left hand. They both looked down at the new ring. Harm lifted his hand and placed it on his wife's cheek. He gently pulled her forward and met her lips in the sweetest and most loving kiss he could ever give her.

"I love you," he told her as they broke their kiss.

"I love you, too." Mac smiled.

Ty saw his parents and had to be part of these kisses. He quickly shot over to them and landed on both of their laps. "Kisses."

All of the adults started laughing at Ty's loving nature. Harm and Mac started to kiss their son and then had to tickle him. Ty's giggles and the squeals caused Gonzo to jump in, bouncing around the happy family. After a few minutes they all sat there holding each other as Sarah, Trish and Frank looked on at the happy family.

**Monday December 28**

**Rabb Farm**

**Belleville, Pennsylvania**

**5:19 PM**

Harm and Mac were laying in the hayloft of the barn. A wool blanket lay over and another one lay under them, protecting them from the stiff hay below and the cold air around them. Mac rolled onto her husband's bare chest and Harm wrapped his arms around her naked body.

"I told you the barn had nice possibilities." Harm grinned down at her.

"Oh, I know now. But please, feel free to repeat this if it is needed," Mac innocently told him.

Harm laughed and pulled her closer to him. She slid up his body so her head rested on his shoulder. "Harm?"

"Yeah, Honey."

"I was thinking about something."

"What?" Harm asked with mild concern.

Mac bit her lip in worry. "I don't want to wait."

"Wait 'till what?" Harm asked, not understanding what she was talking about.

"I don't want to wait until next November to get married."

Harm gently rolled onto his side so he could look into her eyes. "Why not?"

"I just don't want to wait. We're already married and I guess I just don't want to wait that long. We've already lost so much time," Mac explained.

"Do you still want to get remarried?" Harm wondered if she just didn't want to go through the ceremony. Harm also found himself wondering if Mac was having second thoughts about the whole wedding idea.

"Yes, I do," Mac told him. "I just want something small and I know a wedding in November won't be small."

Harm gave her a soft smile. "We can make it small. Who do you want to be there?"

"Family." Was Mac's answer.

Harm gave her a confused look. "Family?"

"Your parents, Sarah, and Ty. Family," Mac explained.

Harm ran his hand down her arm and picked up her left hand. "Tell me what you want, Sarah."

Mac took a deep breath. "I want a simple wedding. You and I, in front of our family with Ty watching his parents pledge their love in front of god."

Harm kissed her lips softly. "So I guess you don't want us to tell Ty we got married in Vegas in front of an Elvis minister?"

Mac slapped his arm. "Harm! I'm being serious."

Harm grabbed her hand and kissed her palm. "I know, Honey. And I want that too."

"You do?" Mac asked with tears in her eyes.

"I do and as soon as you let me I'll tell you those words again."

Mac smiled and a few tears fell out of her eyes and down her cheeks. Harm brushed them away and captured her lips in another kiss of love.

"Just tell me when and where and I'll be there," Harm told her as they broke their kiss.

Mac sighed. "How about New Year's Eve in Sarah's living room?"

Harm gave Mac a blank look. "As in three days?"

"Yes."

"Can we do that?"

Mac laughed. "Yes, we can."

"How?"

Mac smiled. "I talked to Sarah's minister a few weeks ago and he said he would be more than happy to marry us. In fact I already sent him the information he needed for the legal side of it."

Harm pointed his finger at her. "You know I can't say no to you."

"I know."

"You're slick. You know that, right?"

Mac laughed. "I know, and you love me because of it."

"I do," Harm told her as Mac pulled him on top of her.

"Since you can't say no to me, make love to me again," Mac ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am," Harm said as they again found themselves wrapped into their love.

**End Part 11**


	12. Part 12

…Till Death Does Us Part Chapter IV (The Conclusion) – Part 12/12  
Disclaimer - See part one for all important information

* * *

**Saturday December 31**

**Rabb Farm**

**Belleville, Pennsylvania**

**7:23 PM**

Harm stood in his father's bedroom and carefully looked at the image staring back at him from the mirror. He was wearing jeans and a white wool pullover that his mother had given him for Christmas. He smiled and thought that this was perfect.

"Daddy?" Ty said from the bed.

Harm turned around and moved to the bed to talk to his son. "Yeah, Ty."

"You and Mommy get married," Ty said.

Harm looked at his watch. "In about seven minutes, Ty. What's wrong?"

Ty smiled and shook his head. "I help Mommy."

Harm smiled. "Yes, you help Mommy walk to me at the fireplace. Right?"

"Right." Ty grinned. "And I hold rings?"

Harm smiled again at the soft white pillow that was on his son's lap. He carefully looked at the two gold bands that were securely tied to the pillow. "Right."

There was a knock at the door and it slowly opened. "You decent, son?" Frank asked.

"Sure am, Frank," Harm responded.

Frank walked into the room. "Granpa." Ty smiled when he saw his grandfather.

"Hey, Ty, I think your mommy needs you," Frank told the boy.

"Okay," Ty said and got off the bed. He made sure he took his pillow with him and rushed out the door.

"How do you feel?" Frank asked Harm once Ty was out of the room.

"Good." Harm lied. "A little nervous."

Frank laughed. "I'm sure you are a little nervous. It's not every day you get to marry your wife for the second time."

Harm joined him in the joke. "True, but this time we're doing it on purpose."

"That you are, Son."

"Frank, thanks for being here with me and Mac through everything we've gone through," Harm told his stepfather.

"I couldn't imagine being anywhere else," Frank said and walked back to the door. "What do you say we get you married?"

Harm stood up from the bed and walked over to his stepfather. "Sounds like a great idea, Frank."

Then the two men slowly walked down to the living room. When Harm walked into the room he was greeted to a very pleasant surrounding. In the corner of the room was the Christmas tree with its lights on, giving the room a soft glow. There were a few lit candles on the mantel of the fireplace, which reflected off the pictures there. Harm looked carefully at the picture in the center, it was of his father. Between the candle light and the tree's light reflecting off of it looked like his father's face was floating in the picture.

Harm gently touched the frame and whispered, "I'm glad you're here, Dad."

The minister walked over to Harm. "Ready, son?"

Harm smiled at the elderly minister. "Yes, Sir, I am."

They both took their places with Sarah, Trish and Frank standing off to the side as they watched the scene in front of them. Harm's breath caught in his throat as he watched Mac slowly walk into the room with her hand being held by her son. She was wearing a simple light blue dress with a simple white sweater over it. Harm would later learn that the dress was the same one that Sarah Winerman wore when she became Sarah Rabb.

Ty smiled as he carefully brought his mother to his father. Once Harm and Mac were standing across from each other they mouthed 'I love you' to each other and gave their complete attention to the minister and his words of love, hope, and the sacred commitment of marriage.

Harm and Mac were holding hands with their rings securely placed back where they belonged. The minister placed his hand on their joined hands. He looked at Harm with a smile and asked the question that Harm was ready to answer. "Do you Harmon take Sarah to be your wedded wife?"

"I do." Harm smiled as he looked at his wife.

The minister nodded and turned to Mac. "Do you Sarah take Harmon to be your wedded husband?"

"I do," Mac said as a tear fell down her cheek. Harm smiled and wiped the tear away with his free hand and then took his hand and joined it with Mac's free one.

The minister looked at the small but happy family members. "As a joining of their lives together, Harmon and Sarah have decided to say their final vows together." He paused and looked at the couple. "Do you both promise to honor, cherish, and love each other?"

"We do," Harm and Mac said.

"Till death do you part?" The minister asked.

"Till death does us part," Harm and Mac told him and their family with completely and total honesty in their hearts and souls.

The minister smiled. "It is by the grace of god and the commonwealth of Pennsylvania that I pronounce you man and wife. Harmon, you may kiss your bride."

Harm grinned at Mac. He gently leaned forward and their lips met in the sweetest kiss. When their kiss broke, their family was applauding them in happiness.

**Sunday January 1**

**12:05 AM**

Harm pulled Mac closer to him as they both looked at the starlight that filled the night sky. "I love you," Harm whispered in her ear as they lay in the bed.

"I love you," Mac sighed back as she snuggled into his arms.

Harm looked towards the corner of the room where a small bed held their son. "We have a great family."

"We do." Mac smiled.

"I honestly don't think there is another family that is as happy as we are right now," Harm told Mac as he kissed her temple and rested his head next to hers on the pillow.

"Yeah, and I think Erin is very happy, too," Mac told him in a calm voice.

"Erin?" Harm asked, not understanding what Mac was talking about.

"Erin ... Rabb ...?" Mac said as her hands moved down to her stomach.

"We're pregnant?" Harm asked as he looked at his wife in her white nightgown.

"Yes." Mac smiled.

"When?" Harm asked.

Mac grinned. "Your late birthday gift. Do you like it?"

Harm chuckled and touched her belly. "I love it, but how do you know it's a girl?"

"Just a hunch," Mac said before meeting her husband's lips in a kiss of true love.

A love that would test what ever time and life gave them. From this moment, 'till the moment that death does them part. Their love will always be there.

**THE END**

* * *

_We would like to give a special thanks to everyone who has been reading this series and been enjoying it. Thanks for reading and giving us the support to keep going with this. We hope you will continue to support us in our writing adventures. And who knows… maybe one day one of us might bring the MacKenzie/Rabb family back…_

_A thanks also goes out to DPB, DJE, CB, and the rest of the JAG crew for giving us great characters to play with. We would also like to welcome Meta Golding, David Andrews (a very belated welcome), and Chris Beetem aboard to the JAG family… We're sure we'll have fun playing with their characters in the future as well._

_Hugs and Smiles-_

_Michi and Carol_


End file.
